Daughter of a Pride
by disneyqueen
Summary: Kimaria has lived in Africa her whole life with her parents. However, when tradgy strikes Kim is left on her own. Taken in by King Mufasa she must find her place in the pride between a new family secrets, and betrayls.
1. Chapter 1

**Here's my first Lion king story. I love the story and this is based off of the Disney movie, I would like to thank Simbafan for helping me, even though I posting this way later then when we last discussed this. This is set in anAlternate Universe and is based looselt on the story of "Pride of a Man" by Simbafan, but very loosely. But our pms that we sent back and forth were what I went to to help with this story. So thank you Simbafan. I own nothing, but Kimaria, Imani, Abdalla, and Caree. Since this takes place in African, I have and will thrown in some Swahili phrases to make it more realistic. I hope you enjoy, the story.**

* * *

The sun hangs low in the west as its rays starched across the vast African savanna. Birds fly across the sky with grace; their colors merging with the bright blue sky. Other animals bath n the small lakes around my village. It is a tiny village barely anyone could find a map, but it's home. I sigh in contentment as my hands grip the water jug tighter. Cold water rushes over my hands before I pull them out. A pefect day and I breathe in the air deeply.

Off in the distance, I hear my mother calling me. "Kamaria, come over here quickly, we need that water. Imani is going to give birth."

I stumble to my feet, trying to keep the jug upright, and rush back into the hunt. It doesn't seem possible that I get to help with the birth at twelve. Only a few days ago, I remember my mother scolding father for leaving with the rest of them men to go hunt, leaving the women here. Yet, father had persuaded her and left two nights ago to follow a herd. A scream echoes around a small hut when I reenter. Mother is kneeling down in front of her oldest friend repeating commands of "Push, breath, push, breathe," over and over again.

Imani didn't seem to hear her as her teeth gritted in pain. Her hands tighten around the rope hung over her bed. Setting the water jug down, I dust the dust off my white blouse and dull navy blue skirt and watch the scene for a few seconds, swaying on my feet. After a moment, mother glances over her shoulder at me, brushing her brown locks away from her face.

Clearing her throat, she says, "Kamaria, go and stand next to her and keep her head cool and tell her-"

Once more, a loud scream fills the room as Imani pushes herself up and widens her legs a little more. Instantly, I grab a cloth and water jug, run over and dab the cloth into the water. Sweat drips down Imani's forehead as she glances over at me with uncertainty. It is not custom for young girls under thirteen to help, but the other women are busy and my mother had insisted for my assistance. As a nurse, my mother chooses who will help her deliver children. Shaking my head, I return my thoughts back on Imani. I dap gingerly at her forehead and mutter soothing words into her ear. I tell her of the great child that she has to bring into the world. A tiny smile spreads across her face as her brown eyes shut in pain.

"Just one more push, Imani, you can do it. I see the head now," mother says encouragingly.

Imani screams, pants, and shakes her head as her left hand finds me on the mattress. I glance over at mother as Imani squeezes my hand tightly. I yelp at the sudden pain, but stop as my mother glares at me. Biting my lip, I take a deep breath and continue to whisper comforting words. Seconds pass, her grip on my hand seems to tighten until I'm certain that she'll break my hand. After a few more minutes, another cry echoes inside the room as my mother pulls out a fat baby boy. Covered in a white, sticky paste it was hard to see the dark brown skin beneath. I glance over and see my mother cutting a cord attached to the belly button of the baby before she carried him out of the hut. Imani loosens her grip on my hand as she leans back on the bad, exhausted. I shift uneasily, but pause when she speaks.

Turning to her, I ask, "Is there anything you need, Imani?"

She glances over at me, a tired smile spread across her lips as her hands reaches up and strokes my right cheek. "No, Kamaria, mtoto. You do enough you hear. I thought your mother foolish for using you, but…" she takes a deep breath as her eyes turn back to the ceiling, "no better than you to be here."

Her English may be broken, but it means the world that she tries. My eyes close in gratitude and honor as her words roll over in my mind. Ever since I had been a born, she had been like a second mother to me here in village. I smile down at her and start to say something when mother enters the hut again. This time, the baby is wrapped in a dull red blanket, set aside for only the new born children. Carefully, I move away and let mother and son meet for the first time. Imani smiles down at her son and caresses the child's face tenderly. Mother looks over at me and nods in approval before she smiles at me. I return the gesture as our blue eyes lock for a moment.

After a moment, mother asks, "have you come up with a name, Imani?"

The new mother looks over at my mother and nods, but speaks in Swahili. I listen and smile as I begin to understand. English is my first language from mother and father from a place called America, but like all children I learn the native tongue, though I'm slower. Imani looks down at her son and speaks again in Swahili to mother. "Eeh, Caree, jina lake, Abdalla."

Mother smiles and nods as she glances back over at me. I smile and glance down at the baby. His large brown eyes stare up at me with a tiny smile before beginning to cry. Imani looks over at mother, worried and begins to panic as she shifts her son's weight in her arms. Quickly, I back away as mother rushes over to help.

Without looking at me, mother says, "Kamaria, go play with the other children please."

I pause, unwilling to leave the new family, but mother only repeats the commend. Taking a deep breath, I start to leave, but mother calls out my name. I turn as she tosses something to me. I catch it and see a silver chain with a small silver heart in the middle of it. My mouth opens in amazement as I glance over at mother, but she doesn't say anything, her attention on Imani and little Abdalla. Without a word, I leave the hut. The sun has sunken behead the large trees that stretch out to the west. Footsteps run toward me as younger children race through the village, playing a game of tag. One of the older ones calls over to me to come join as I slip the necklace into my pocket and chase after them.

* * *

Later that night, I stare up at the ceiling, playing the days' events over and over in my mind. It doesn't seem possible for a twelve year old to have just helped in my own small way to deviler a baby, little Abdalla. Mother comes in and sits down beside the bed.

"You were great today, Kim," she says, caressing my cheek.

I shift uneasily and pull out the necklace from my skirt pocket. Dangling it in front oe me, I look over toward mother. "Why did you give me this?" I ask softly.

Mother smiles down at me. "It's for you, Kim, when you become an adult."

"I'm not a grown up yet, mother," I say.

She ruffles my hair and nods. "No you're not, but one day you will be and today you took a major step to becoming one."

"Really?"

She nods and puts the necklace back into my skirt pocket. Her blue eyes stare down into mine as she begins to sing a lullaby from my childhood. I coddle against her as her warm voice lulls me to sleep.

I bolt upright as screams echo around me. My eyes squint around the darkness as I call out for mother, but one answers me. Shouts of terror fall outside my window of children and the other women. Panic races through my body as I jump out of bed, grab my clothes and run outside. Automatically, my eyes sting with tears as smoke bites against my face while my nose sniffs the air. Orange and yellow flames burn the wood of the homes of my friends and family even as people try to stop it. Arrows shout across the sky from all sides. The women try to pour water, but the fire spreads too quickly to control and more drop to the ground by an arrow. Blood and flames mix together as people try get away. Yet fire and arrows are faster then feet. My own feet are frozen to the ground as I search for mother. A branch overhead falls and catches my arm. I scream as collapse onto the ground. Pain shoots through my body as fire burns my skin along my arm and leg.

Mother calls out my name, but her words are far off and spoken in an unknown language as I watch the sight around me. Slowly, I stumble to my feet and try to find Imani and little Abdalla. Fire blazes around me as I duck and stumble around the village that's crumbling around me. Bodies of both grown up and children lay on the ground motionless, burnt alive, chocked to death, or have an arrow stuck out of their back. I shiver as my eyes squnit against the harsh light. My heart aches as I try not to breathe in the smoke. Wood falls around me as I try to call out for mother, Imani and her new born child. My body aches and I couch harshly as I wimp in pain from my arm and leg. Tears blur my vision as I stumble around, but I feel someone pushing me back toward the river. Swaying on my feet, I run and crash through the water until I reach the other side. My feet keep going, despite the pain, leaving the terrified screams behind me. One in front of the other and just one more step. I keep moving until the village is out of sight and darkness closes in around me.

* * *

I finally collapse in the desert just as the sun peeks over the horizon. My leg kills me and I wince as I try and move it across the ground. Shaking my head, I take a deep breath and look around. Grasslands surround me and a new terror sets in. How can I find my way home? Home…last night's events roll over in my mind as my heart sinks into my stomach. Mother, Imani, Abdalla, and father…were they alive? Tears roll down my face as my throat becomes even rawer. No…it couldn't be true, it was just a bad dream, a baya ndoto. I shake my head and shudder as I look down. Bright red, blistering skin stares back at me. More tears roll down my face, but I pause; my body tense. Something moves in the large grass around me. I try my best not to move as my father had told me. To my right, the grass parts and my head snaps around to see a large lioness step out. A tan-strong built body shows its might strength as her eyes scan me body. I stare back at the large animal, my body frozen to the ground as my heart pounds against my chest even as the lioness makes no move toward me. For a moment, I dare a glance up at the clear sky as the pain of last night washes over me. Maybe I'll join my family after all.

I lower my eyes back onto the lioness and mouth a single word, "Tafadhali."

The female cocks her eyebrow at me for a moment, or maybe it's my imagination. After a few tense moment, the lion opens her mouth and speaks. "Fanya la hasha kuwa ogopa."

My mouth fell open as her words raced through my mind. Was I going mad? A lioness has told me, "do not be afraid."

I sway on my hands and collapse onto the ground as darkness surrounds me.

* * *

**Definations: Mtoto = child Eeh = yes jina lake = his name**

**Tafadhali = please Fanya la hasha kuwa ogopa = do not be afraid**

**I know this barely had anything to do with lion king, but you need to know Kimaria's past before we can get to the story. Pleasse please, PLEASE review with as much detail as possible and please let me know if I should continue. please and thanks. Next chapter will get into the Lion king universe so hang in there and if you want to see more, click the review botten. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the next chapter. I Own NOTHING, except Kimaria and any other changes to the story. I hope you enjoy. **

* * *

All around me, I see darkness. It's nothing, but a black hole and yet I keep falling deeper in. My arms and legs feel like cement as I try to move them. I want to scream, but my lips are glued shut. Gradually, the darkness starts to disappear as my eyes inch open. Shifting my hand, I shiver as it falls against cold rock. Rough ground rubs against my skin; its cool temperature feels wonderful on my burns. I blink a few times as my eyes grow used to the darkness of the cave. A cave...it's a cave; terror runs through my body as I try to push myself up, my arms are too heavy to lift. Turning my head back and forth, but I am alone. Questions race through my mind, but go unanswered as my heart quickens its pace. How did I get here? Where am I? Where is mother? My breathe catches in my throat as my heart sinks into my stomach. No…it can't be true. I curl my fingers into fists and try to fight back the tears rolling down my face.

"Ah, you're awake, did you sleep well?" a deep voice asks off to my left

.Despite my heavy limps, I spring up onto my hands and stare at the muscular lion only a few feet away from me. Sunlight streams across the cave floor from the large entrance, casting shadows against the walls as the lion stepped out into the light. I inch away but my eyes are fixed on the great beast in front of me. Large brown eyes watch me closely, but his body is relaxed and patient. The sun's rays highlight the golden fur and dark red mane as the lion steps closer to me. Again, I move back until my back is pressed up against the cave wall. I wince as my leg rubs against the now rough ground. I shut my eyes and try to hold back a cry. My body tenses as saliva burns my skin, but the lick is tender. Slowly, the lion moves back and sits back on its haunches.

"Are you feeling better, mdogo moja?" he asks softly.

I gulp, but my throat is still sore and I nod.

He nods and opens his mouth again, but a female voice cuts him off. "Mufasa, I need…oh good, you're awake."

A tan lioness comes up and stands beside the male. I stare hard at the lioness, but lower my eyes instantly when she turns her full attention to me. Was I here to be eaten? What had father told me about the lion hunt and prey? I shiver again as I slowly raise my knees in front of my chest. Neither the male, Mufasa, nor the female only stare back at me.

"Be careful you're hurt. Our shaman, Rafiki, came and examined your injuries and you must rest," the lioness says gently with a nod of her head.

I gulp and glance over at her and stare into her eyes. Clear blue eyes that match the color of a river filled with concern as they stare at me. I shiver and blink back more tears. I watch both of them and sigh.

After a moment, I brush my hair from my neck and ask, "Who are you?"

Mufasa smiles and glances over at the lioness. Turning back to me, he clears his throat. "You, motto, are in the Pride lands and I am the ruler, King Mufasa."

"King?" I ask my knees digging deeper into my chest.

The female nods and says, "Yes and I am Sarabi, queen of the Pride lands."

My mouth opens, but Mufasa cuts me off. "What is your name and what is your purpose for being in the Pride lands?"

I gulp and rub my neck nervously. My hand pauses for a moment and I shudder. Again, my throat feels raw, but I force myself to speak, though it's barely above a whisper. "I'm Kimaria and…and I didn't mean to come here, but…but my village was attacked last night."

Oh god was it only last night? More tears fight to escape, but I force them back as more questions race through my mind. Taking a deep breath, I turn toward Sarabi and ask, "Why…why… did… you bring me here?"

Sabari smiles, her eyes sparkling with a look of amusement and concern. "You were a strange creature to me. I have only heard stories about mwanamumes by Mufasa and I would have left you be but…I saw you fall and as a cub, no matter the outside features should be left alone," her voice softens as our eyes lock, "I am sorry for your loss, Kimaria."

I sniff and nod as I lay my head against my knees. Mufasa nods, adding, "When Sarabi brought you here, I had my doubts, but I saw your damu covering her fur I knew something had to be done."

My eyebrow raises confused. "I was bleeding?"

Sarabi nods and points with her paw to my left arm. I glance down and finally see a cloth wrapped tightly around my upper arm. How could I have noticed this, but last night is a huge blur in my mind that I fight to forget. Gradually, I lower my legs down and look from the wound to the two lions.

"Where did you get this cloth?' I ask.

Both Mufasa and Sarabi exchange glances, confused. I press my lips together to try and keep my laughter inside. I take a piece of the bandage around my arm and repeat the question. "Where did this cloth come from?"

Sarabi turns her head, looking deeper into the cave. "It came with you and we tore off a piece as Rafiki told us. He says it stops the damu and from losing too much."

"It does," I say, already holding a high respect for the shaman among the lions. He seemed to be like my mother and father.

Mufasa clears his throat and takes a tiny step toward me. "Do you have a place to stay, Kimaria?"

I begin to nod, but pause and slowly shake my head. The king nods and looks over at his mate. Sarabi looks from him, to me, and back to Mufasa before she nods too. I glance between the two as my knees slowly rise back up to my chest.

Mufasa turns toward me and smiles. "You may stay here, Kimaria, if you like."

My mouth falls open, but all I can do is nod my head. Words seem to have left me as Mufasa and Sarabi smile at ne. Again, I lower my knees and a tiny smile forms on my face. Questions circle around in my mind, but none of them seem important, except to find my family. The beating of wings breaks through my thoughts as a bird flies inside the cave. Setting itself on the ground, the tiny creature bats a large black eye at me before turning toward Mufasa. Blue feathers and an orange, yellow beak almost scrape against the ground as the hornbill bows to Mufasa.

"Good morning, your majesties. How are you this fine morning?" the bird asks.

"Very good, Zazu. What is going on today?" Mufasa asks with a nod of his head.

"It is a glorious morning in the Pride lands, but what is this creature?" the bird, Zazu, asks Mufasa.

"This is Kimaria, she will be leaving with us from now on," the king explains.

Zazu flies up in protest; his wings beating dust up into my face. I cough, but Zazu keeps talking. Fear and worry fills his eyes as he glances back and forth between me and the great lion. "Sire! What are you thinking? That…that thing will kill us all. Please reconsider, this is a bad idea!" For a moment, he turns toward Sarabi and lands down beside her, but his eyes are still fixed on the king. "Think of our queen and your son, Sire, please!"

"Zazu! That is enough. This…Kimaria is barely older than a human cub. She is no danger to us."

"But Sire, she-"

"Is staying with us, she has lost her own pride and I do not want to hear anything more about my choice, Zazu," Mufasa says, standing up on all fours and addresses me, "Now rest, Kimaria. We have other business to attend too, but you may stay here."

Timidly, I nod as a shiver crawls down my spine. Again, Zazu's eyes watch me closely in distrust. He turns up his beak, but sighs in defeat and nods to Mufasa and Sarabi. Without another word, the three begin to leave the cave. Sunlight bounces off Sarabi's tan fur tipped with dried blood… my blood. I gulp and lower my eyes. I can see her small swollen belly as she walks. My heart sinks into my stomach as an image of Imani when she sat outside her house, late in her pregnancy, enchanting anyone who would listen with her stories. I close my eyes, chocking back a few tears as I shook my head. Turning around, I look deeper into the cave and try to move further inside. Cold, rough gray stone surround me as I crawl deeper into the cavern, but my leg kept stinging from the burn. I grit my teeth, but keep moving. Slowly, I find my clothes, tossed away carelessly.

My fingers rub against the torn hem of my shirt and the burnt off right sleeve. Another shiver runs down my spine as flashes of the orange and yellow race through my mind, but the rest of the images remain in shadow. I hold my breath as my hand slides into my skirt pocket. My fingers brush against metal as I pull out the necklace, mother had given me. It's cold chain feels good against my palm. A tiny, tired smile forms on my lips, but still last night events seem to be blocked from my memory.

Tightening my grip on the chain, I close my eyes as tears begin to roll down my face. I bite my bottom lip, roiling my skirt up into a pillow, lie down, and drape my shirt over me as a blanket. Even through the heat, I shiver in the semi-darkness of the carven. In the silence, I watch the sunlight casting shadows against the cave walls in patterns as a gentle wind blows over my face. More tears roll down my face as fear crawls down my arms. Every one of my senses seem alert and sharpened at every sound even as I lay there. What would happen to me down? Had the lioness or gods saved me now only be eaten by these wild animals? Who had attacked my home? Was anyone still alive? All these questions kept circling through my mind before I slip into a dream.

* * *

Something shakes me and calls my name as my eyes inch open. For a moment, I think of my mother and I bat the arm away. The shaking continues and I roll to my other side saying, "let me sleep, Mother."

"Unaamka, Kimaria. We have something to show you," an older female voice says.

I blink and glance over my shoulder at Sarabi. Again, I blink and just stare at her; my eyebrows frown in confusion. What could she want? Instantly mu body tenses as I roll in the opposite direction of the lioness. Terror pulses through my body as I stare at Sarabi with sweet dripping down my forehead. My back digs deeper into the wall, as though it wants to be absorbed into it, but my eyes never leave the feline. Stories from my childhood race through my mind of the huntress loins as the search for human prey. A tale to keep young ones from wondering off alone beyond the borders of the village. The lioness steps toward me carefully, bends her head and nudges my legs. I whimper, but Sarabi just backs away for a moment and stares at me.

Clearing her throat, she says, "Kimaria, please, you have to get up. Mufasa wants you to meet the pride."

The Pride of hungry lions. I gulp and try to make myself invisible, but it doesn't work. Again, Sarabi nudge me a little, until I stand up. Without a word, she turns and out of the cave while I follow her. Turning sharply to the right, she descends off the large ledge and down into the savanna. Off in the west, the sunlight has begun to set, casting a golden glow across the grasslands. How long was I asleep? I wonder, but shake my head as I follow Sarabi. At least a dozen lionesses sit in a semi circle around the base of the massive rock formation. Unconsciously, my eyes scan the area for any escape route, but at the same time my body is frozen to the ground.

Every animal watch me closely. Low growls of warning echo through the group as I enter the center of the circle. All heads bow as Sarabi enters and goes to sit by her mate, but move back to me instantly. Terror, curiosity, and confusion shine through every pair of eyes. Some cubs back away and hid under their mothers' legs while some bounced forward in total innocence until their mothers snapped at them. For a moment, I dare a glance over to my right and catch Mufasa's firm, but softer gaze with a tiny smile on his face.

Shifting his eyes away, he clears his throat before he begins. "Loyal subjects and friends, please listen. I have called this meeting to welcome a new member into our pride," he points his paw at me, "bi Kimaria."

* * *

**Define: Mdogo moja = little one mtoto = child Mwanamue = human**

**Damu = blood Unaamka = wake up**

**I know I know you were expecting more, but I wanted to get into the lion king Unversive quickly. I hope you've enjoyed it and more will be coming soon. PLEASE review and thanks so much. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chapter. I own nothing, but Kimraia and the plot twists though the overall plot belongs to Disney. Now I know nothing about lions and their hunting, so if I get some facts wrong please forgive me. I worked really hard on this chapter as it's pro. one of the longest chapters that I've ever written for one of stories. I hope you enjoy it**

* * *

**Last time:.**

**Terror, curiosity, and confusion shine through every pair of eyes. Some cubs back away and hid under their mothers' legs while some bounced forward in total innocence until their mothers snapped at them. For a moment, I dare a glance over to my right and catch Mufasa's firm, but softer gaze with a tiny smile on his face. **

**Shifting his eyes away, he clears his throat before he begins. "Loyal subjects and friends, please listen. I have called this meeting to welcome a new member into our pride," he points his paw at me, "bi Kimaria."**

* * *

Shocked silence falls across the small circle as Mufasa's words hover in the air. All eyes are locked onto me as low growls start to vibrate around the group. I feel my body stiffen while my eyes drop onto the ground. My heart sinks into the stomach as the great lions' words echo in my ears. New member of the pride, no it isn't possible. What is a pride? It makes no sense and I hold my breath as more the number of growls increase. Did the growls mean anything; an unspoken language that I can't understand? But how was I able to understand Mufasa, his mate, and the bird? Still nothing makes sense to me, except that my feet are frozen to the ground. Gradually, the lionesses began to shout out protests toward Mufasa. For a moment, I dare to glance up and catch a few looks from the other lionesses. Most of them glare at me; their lips curled back into a sneer. Others only hesitant and curious stares follow my every move. Again, I hold my breath and glance over at Sarabi, but she only smiles at me. I gulp as one of the lionesses step forward.

"Mufasa, you can't be serious! How can you bring such danger here? You who has always told us the dangers of her kind and yet you bring that…murderous creature"

"Silence, Zira. This girl Kimaria is barely older then a human cub with no weapons to harm," Sarabi says, her eyes narrowing as she stares at the other lioness, "Would you really send a cub out alone without a pride to protect them?"

"Lionesses are the ones that do the hunting, my queen. Surely this creature can turn on us in a moment," another lioness says, slowly bowing her head to Sarabi.

Sarabi glances over at me and back at her mate. "Taariq, please, she has no one left"

"It must be some trick of her kind!" Zira cries.

My breath catches in my throat as her words echo in my ears. No it can't be true. How can she say such a thing when she knows nothing about me? Tears rim my eyes, but I suck them back down before my body collapses onto the ground. All the lionesses back away, but I barely notice them. I take deep breath but my throat is so dry, it hurts to breath. Yet, my lips form words and I hear my voice as though I'm listening as an outsider too.

"Pl…please…I have nowhere else to turn. My familia and kijiji were taken from me and I…I'm alone." Slowly, I raise my head and look around the group, but still no friendly eyes meet me. "I…I promise…to help with whatever I can in the pride."

Again, silence falls over the semi-circle as my words seem to sink in. I glance up at the sound of movement as a young cub starts to crawl toward me. Her fur is a mix light golden and tan color with deep blue eyes. No one moves as the little animal moves toward me. Those large eyes stare at me with pure innocence full of curiosity.

"Chipo, get away from her," another male voice calls out from behind me.

Spinning around, I see a dark lion slinking toward the group. His raven mane is shaggy and his body is thinner then Mufasa, but his fierce, enchanting green seem to bear into me as the lion comes to join the circle. A long curved scar runs down his left eye, but it seems to give him even more power. My body stiffens, but his tense gaze holds mine for a moment as he studies me. Finally he turns away and looks over to the cub. With a simple nod, the cub moves away from me and back to his mother. Zazu flies over and settles down before the other male loin.

"So nice of you to show up, Scar. Though you are late," Zazu says, crossing his wings over his chest.

The other male lion, Scar, ignores the bird and looks over at Mufasa and Sarabi. His eyes narrow as he glances back over at me. Clearing his throat, he asks, "What is this creature doing here? A special meal perhaps."

"She is now a member of your pride, Scar," Mufasa says firmly.

Scar glances between me and Mufasa; his eyes wide for a brief moment and then close as he bows his head slightly. "Well done, Mufasa. You have ruined the Pride lands all on your own, congratulations, Brother."

"Enough, there will be no more talk of that. This girl is part of the pride now and I expect you to treat her as one," Mufasa says as his eyes roam around the circle of lionesses.

No one speaks as the king and his mate turn and walk through the group. Scar glances over at me and shakes his head before Zira nuzzles him. After a moment, they turn and walk away while the other lionesses still watch me. My lips press together as I lower my eyes back onto the ground. What does it mean to be a member of the pride? How can Mufasa expect the lionesses to accept me? I shake my head and pause as I feel the intense stares again. Goosebumps run down my arms as my body stiffens. Without Mufasa around would the lionesses still follow his order? Again, I shiver as a young cub, Chipo, comes toward me again. Yet his mother picks him up in her mouth; her eyes narrowing with suspicion before she turns and walks away. Slowly, I look around the small group and still no one says anything, but they start to drift away from me. Low voices float among the small groups as the lionesses walk off together, mentioning something about hunting. I'm left alone. Alone…am I really alone or could someone find me? Out here in the savanna were would anyone start looking for me? A chilly wind blows against my face as I look out toward the horizon with the every last rays of sunlight dance across the planes. My eyes rise up toward the sky, but I only hear the silence around me. For a long time, I just sit there listening to the wind.

"Kimaria, are you ready to eat?" Mufasa calls off from the right.

I turn around and bit my bottom lip as the lion begins to walk toward me. Automatically, I take a few steps back and dare a glance over my shoulder. Could I make a run for it? Was that his plan, make me run and hunt me down like prey? Quickly, I look back at him, but he makes no move toward me.

His dark eyes stare back at me with confusion before he repeats his question. "Are you ready for dinner, Kimaria?"

For a moment, I taste blood against my teeth as I release my bottom lip. More goosebumps run up and down my arms as the lion watches me intensely. Without another word, he turns and walks back up the cliff and reluctantly I follow him. In the cave, Sarabi, Zira, Scar, and two other lionesses sit before two antelopes' carcasses. A low growl erupts from my stomach as I stare at the bodies. It seems like forever since I've eaten anything. Mufasa gestures for me to join the circle as he walks over to his mate. Both Scar and Zira glare at me as I join them, but one of the other lionesses gives a timid smile.

I return the gesture and ask, "When did you get this food?"

"Only an hour ago, some antelopes were grazing nearby. We only go after the weak ones to put them out their misery and thus hunting is a little quicker," the kinder lioness explains.

I nod as Mufasa clears his throat before speaking. His words fall on deaf ears as I stare at the food, my hunger growing with each passing moment. When Mufasa finished all the others start to eat their dinner. Sharp teeth rip and tear at the meat as their claws pin down the animal as though holding it in place. The dead creatures lie still, but blood drips onto the cave floor. Acid rises up in my throat as my heart sinks into my empty stomach. None of the lions pay any attention as I run out of the cave and stumble down the stone steps back onto the savanna. Collapsing onto the ground, I cough and my hand lies over my stomach; its contents spill onto the ground. My throat burns as I try to take a few deeps breaths. The scent of blood and vomit mix together as I wipe my mouth, sitting back on my knees. Is that how all animals eat their meals? I shake my head, but still my stomach is killing me.

All my hunger has vanished as I kneel down on the savanna while the lions continue their dinner. Trying to push myself up, my eyes scan the dark lands from beneath the shadow of the lion's home. Slowly, I get up and begin to walk out into the open planes on unsteady legs. Low moonlight casts an eerie glow across the silent land. I look from left to right and head off to the left. After a few minutes, I sniff the air and sigh as the scent of water fills my nose. A little while longer, my body falls down along the banks of a stream. I take a few deep breaths as my hand runs through my hair as I lean over and stare into the water. My reflection is barely recognizable; a few cuts and burns run down my arms. My face seems tired and worn out from the events from the past two days. How could so much have changed is such a sort amount of time? The flapping of wings broke into my thoughts as I spin around, fear pulsing through my body. Through the darkness, I see the bird settling on the ground a few inches away from me.

"Girl, what are you doing out here?" Zazu asks.

I glance over at him and sigh. "I just didn't feel well. Why do you care?"

He scoffs and shakes his head. "I don't, but as the king's majordomo it is my job to know and…" he flies up again and looks me right in the eye, "His majesty ordered me too. You're too young to be alone."

I roll my eyes and sigh.

After a moment, Zau says, "Come on then, lets go back."

He turns to go, but I say, "Can't we stay a little longer? I still don't feel well."

"Well come back to Pride Rock and you should be fine," Zazu says, turning back toward me.

My eyebrows furrow in confusion. "Pride Rock?"

Zazu rolls his eyes and settles back on the ground, flustered. "Pride Rock the home of their majesties, King Mufasa and Queen Sarabi."

Once more, I glance over my shoulder to where I had come from. From the moonlight, I see the outline of a large, horizontal rock with a long rock ledge sticking out to the northwest. Darkness covers the open planes stretching out toward the unseen horizon. I shake my head as all sense of direction leaves my mind. How far was I from my village…my family? Tears rim my eyes, but I wipe them away as Zazu flies back up. His wings beat the air in a steady rhythm as he watches me. Without another word, he turns and starts to fly back toward Pride rock. Slowly, my feet began to follow him back with the stars as my guide. By the time, I get back the antelope caresses were eaten to the bone, but my stomach still feels hollow.

None of the lions say anything as I renter the cave and I count the same number of eyes of lionesses from earlier. Do all the lionesses sleep together like a family? I shake my head and press myself up against a wall and slid further into the cavern. The further I go the darker it gets and my hands slides along the cold stone until my foot brushes up against something soft. I sink down onto my knees and hold my mother's necklace close to my chest. For a moment, I glance over my shoulder, but no one looks over at me. I sigh in relief and push my hair over my shoulder and lie down on the cold ground. Drifting off to sleep, I hear a soft good night before sleep claims me.

* * *

Sunlight pours in from the large cave entrance as I blink. Rubbing my eyes, I sit up and look around the empty cave. Fear pulses through my body as I jump up and run outside. A gentle breeze cools my face as my eyes squint against the brightness. Where had they all gone? Had yesterday just been a dream? More questions race through my mind, but I shake my head, none of them matter except finding one of the lionesses. I shake my head and wince as something burns against my palm, the necklace. I sigh and stare down at the pendant for a moment as a tear rolls down my cheek.

"Kimaria, are you all right?" Sarabi asks.

I jump and turn around with my hand over my heart. Sarabi smiles apologetically and walks over to me. Her paws barely make a sound against the rock and my body stiffens. Sarabi pauses and sighs heavily.

Wringing my hands together, I ask, "Is there something you wanted?"

Again, Sarabi smiles and nods. "Yes, Kim I-"

"Please…please, don't call me that," I say, a lump forming in my throat.

"It's your name."

"I know…" I sigh and take a deep breath, "Just please not the short version of it, please use the full name."

Sarabi stares at me for a moment before nodding. "Very well, Kimaria, I was wondering if you wanted to go on the hunt today?"

"The hunt?"

"Yes, the lionesses do the hunting around here and I…" she places her right paw gingerly on her large stomach, "I cannot go without putting myself and my cub at risk. Will you go in my place?"

Her words hang in the air around us for a few moments. Instantly, my eyes fall onto the sharp teeth and heavy paws which pin their prey down. Yet, how can I refuse her…a queen lion and the one who took me in. Biting my lip, I nod. Sarabi smiles and turns away from me heading back into the cave. I pause at the pile of cloths, but she just keeps walking. I sigh, tuck my necklace back into the cloths pile, and continue to follow Sarabi. After a few minutes, we come out into a smaller cavern where all the other lionesses are waiting for us. Some of them bow their heads to their queen, but all their eyes are on me. I gulp and try to smile.

Clearing her throat, Sarabi says, "All right let's split into the hunting groups and Kimaria will be taking my place with one of you."

"Her? Sarabi please be serious the girl cannot hunt," Zira says from my right.

Sarabi sighs and looks at the other lioness. "We do not know that, Zira and as a member of the pride Kimaria will need to learn how to hunt with us."

"But"

"No, she will go with one of the groups and that's final. Now," Sarabi takes a deep breath and looks at the others, "Please assemble yourselves into three groups."

It takes about five minutes for the lionesses to separate into the three groups with four in two of them and one group of three. Without knowing it, I release a breath I have been holding as I see that Zira and her group have already gone. After a moment, the other groups begin to leave too. Beside me, Sarabi nudges me gently. I glance over to her, sigh and follow the groups outside. Heat beats down on me as I step out from the shadow of the cave; my eye still adjusting to the bright light. I blink twice and head out to meet the group. Two of the lionesses barely knowledge my presence and start to walk toward the mountains. I start to follow and the last lioness comes up as our feet fall into rhythm with each other. For a moment, her fur brushes against my hand and pull away, uncertainty filling my eyes as I pause. The lioness pauses too and turns around to face me. Dim blue eyes stare back at me, similar to Sarabi's, and a timid smile forms on her face.

"Is something wrong, motto wa kike?" she asks.

I shake my head; my body stiffening as her eyes scans my body. After a moment, she turns around and begins to follow the others. When I don't follow her, she pauses again and glances over her shoulder.

"Mtoto, please we must catch up to the others for the hunt," she says.

Biting my lip, I nod and begin to follow her. Gradually, her pace slows until she's walking next to me. My fingers curl into fists as I feel her closeness, but the fragile friendliness that can break with a simple wrong gesture. I feel my lips together as I stare out into the open planes.

"So, this is your first hunt, Kimaria? And forgive me, my name is Sarafina," the lioness says.

"Yes it's my first hunt. In my family…urh pride the males do the hunting" I say carefully.

Sarafina glances over at me. "The men hunt? What do the majikes do?"

"We…we take care of the cubs, gather water, just keep house," I say. "How do the lionesses hunt?"

Sarafina opens her mouth, but pauses again. Crouching down in the tall grass, she bats me with her paw to follow her example. I follow her and she starts to step forward, her paws barely making contact with the ground. For a moment, I glance up and spot a herd of water buffo grazing in the early morning. Slowly, I sink back down and try to find among the blades of grass. Heat rushes into my cheeks as I try to imagine how I look. The buffo must see me and are laughing, but none of them look away from their meal. Shaking my head, I take a tiny step forward and glance around. The other two lionesses are no where insight. Questions race through my head, yet Sarafina pays no attention me. I take another small step and aloud crunch is heard ebentah my foot. All the buffo look up in alarm, but calm down and return to grazing. After a moment, all three lionesses jump out and attack the herd. Yells and cries echo across the grounds as the lionesses pounce on the innocent animals. Like the silent arrows from the monsters that burned my family, the lionesses pounce on the herd. Sharp teeth and claws aim to kill the innocent animals. My throat burns as I collapse onto the ground. Buffos cry out and try to run away, but the lionesses are too fast for them.

"Stop, please!" I say, pushing myself up.

No one looks at me, but my legs carry me forward to a wounded buffo. A young strong buffo lies on his side, a deep cut in his side. His breathing is shallow as I approach him, but he panics; his feet flying in the air. I pause and try to calm him, but the growls and shouts drown out my voice. Through the chaos, I run around the back and walk over toward him. Large brown eyes grow wide as he catches me and his cries grow louder.

Putting my finger to my lips, I say, "Shh, please don't be afraid."

Yet my words don't calm him. His legs bat the air, but he's too weak to get up. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Sarafina and the other two trying to take down some more of the herd without paying any attention me. Again, I try to calm, the wild beast as I kneel down a safe distance away.

"What's your name?" I ask.

"Baako," he pants as his large eyes look toward me.

"Okay, please can you stay still for me, please," I say, leaning in closer. "I'm not gonna hurt you please. I want to help."

After a second, he nods and tries to settle down. Slowly, I walk over to him; my senses all on high alert. The chaos that surrounds us doesn't seem to matter as the young buffo watches me. His large eyes shine with pain and a plea to be spared. I bite my lip and move closer to examine the wound. I shiver as I lean in closer. Did Sarafina and the others leave him here to die while they tried to kill more? Baako's cries drag me out of my thoughts as I turn my attention back to him. The long cut runs down from his shoulder and across his stomach. Already, his dark fur is stained with blood. For a moment, I close my eyes and breathe, but still my stomach feels empty. Gingerly, I rest my hand against his shivering form.

"It's okay, Baako. I'll-"

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" one of the lionesses ask as she bounds up toward me.

"He's hurt," I say.

The lioness stares at me for a moment before digging her teeth into his neck. Bakko opens his mouth to scream, but I hear the snap of his neck. His body falls to the ground, lifeless, with his eyes staring at me. No life fills his eyes, but I sense the terror and pain as his eyes stare back at me; betrayed by the one who said that they would help. I shiver and glare at the other lionesses. Blood drips from her chin as she pulls back from the buffo. I shake my head and try to stand up; my voice hardening as I stare down at the young buffo.

"Why, why did you do that? He did nothing to you," I say.

Again, the lioness stares at me. "He's our meal, not our friend and we don't help them. You almost cost us a meal."

"I only-"

I collapse onto the ground; my heart pounding against my chest as I stare back at the lioness. My cheek throbs as my fingers gingerly run across it. Everything spins around me as I shake my head. None of this makes sense. Was it just able to kill innocent creatures when they were in pain? As though reading my thoughts, the lioness leans in closer; her teeth flash white as they lash out at me. Her eyes harden the longer she stares at me. "Is it right for your kind to kill our way of life or us? Don't talk of something you know nothing about, motto!"

"Jade, that is enough, let her go!" Sarafina says, walking up toward us.

The lioness, Jade, glares at me before walking off. My body seems frozen to the ground as I watch her go. Gingerly, Sarafina nudges me, but I shift away from her. For a moment, I glance back at Bakko and shake my head. I raise my eyes toward the sky and sigh. Once more, Sarafina nudges me, staring at me. Without another word, she turns and with the help of the other lioness starts to drag the caresses away. I swallow, but my stomach feels empty as I tear my eyes away from the lifeless bodies. How was gonna live if I can't even eat? What am I gonna do…oh god I need mother. A few tears roll down my face as I force my feet to follow Sarafina and the others.

The intense heat beats down on us as we walk back toward Pride Rock, but I lag behind the others. Sarafina says nothing to me and I sigh. Have I lost the only friendly face in the Pride besides the king and queen? Other questions run through my mind as we walk through the grasslands. For a moment, I pause and listen to the sway of blades in a musical sound while a small breeze blows against my face. My body slams into the ground; dirt creeping under my fingernails as I fight to see through my hair. Pain shots me as I try to get away, but claws dig into my ankle drawing blood. I scream, but my mouth fills with dirt and hair. Off in the distance, I hear Sarafina calling out something, but her words are unclear. I feel the claws recoil from my skin and I sigh in relief. Shaking my head, I lay in still in the grass as Sarafina and the other lionesses come over to me.

"Rudo, what are you doing?" Sarafina asks, her teeth clenched as she steps in between me and the other animal.

"That creature was going to attack you, that little shetani," a male voice, Rudo, says.

"How did you know?"

"What do her kind do, Sarafina? They hunt us and our food," Rudo says.

I sigh and lean back and stare at the clear blue sky. My ankle kills me, but I feel a tender tonnage licking at the wound. I wince as the salvia burns against the open cut but no one seems to notice. Again, I hear voices, but their words don't register. The licking stops and I see the other lioness, Taariq, I remember now stands beside me. Lowering herself, she tries to crawl underneath me. It takes me a moment to understand, but I sit up and pull myself onto her back. Taariq growls as I pull on her fur and I let go at once.

"No, it's fine. Now just hold on," Taariq explains to me.

I nod, tightening my grip on her fur ever so slightly and lean down low against her neck. With a simple nod to Sarafina, we turn and start to back to Pride Rock. I squeeze my eyes as her pace quickens. It seems to be a blink of an eye before I feel the shade of the lion's home. Jumping up the rock steps, Taariq calls out for Sarabi. Gradually, I the queen of the lions begin to walk toward us. Her eyes seem to widen when she spots me, but her pace remains the same.

"What happened?" she asks quickly.

"Rudo, thought she was attacking the group and pounced on her," Taariq explains as she lowers herself onto the floor. Sarabi nods and gives her instructions, but their words and faces seem to slur together as I slip into darkness.

I feel a hand on my forehead even before my eyes inch open. Large, wide brown eyes stare back at me, the creatures' face covered in blue far, except for a white hair down from his mouth. I try to sit up, but the animal pushes me back down. Chuckling he says, "Now don't try so hard. We wouldn't want you to get hurt again."

I roll my eyes and try to sit up anyway. A soft moan escapes my lips as I try to move my right leg.

"Now, now don't worry, Mtoto, old Rafiki will you like last time," the shaman says.

I nod, but my eyes wonder around the cave. Where was everyone else? It doesn't make any sense, but Rafiki pays no attention the empty space. I shiver and look around. Outside, I hear talking; voices hushed in whispers/ I strain to hear more, but I can only tell it is male and female. After a moment, Rafiki cracks open a large gourd and dips his fingers into it. Gingerly, he dabs a dark red clay texture on both my ankle and forehead. I open my mouth, but the baboon shakes his head. Bouncing back, he calls out for Sarabi and Mufasa to come in. I bite my bottom lip and feel my body shake as both lions enter the cave. I start to apologize, but Sarabi shakes her head and moves over to me. She nuzzles my neck. I hear her purring and my heart clenches; it reminds me of mother humming a lullaby. Pulling away, she smiles as she looks back at Mufasa. The great king nods and smiles at me too. I gulp and begin to apologize again.

"It's okay, it's all right, Kimaria. It was not your fault, Sarafina told us what happened," Sarabi says softly.

"I didn't mean to mess-"

"You did no such thing," Mufasa says. "A lioness is not only known for her skills as a huntress, but compassion and kindness too which according to Sarafina you displayed that beyond a doubt today. That male lion, Rudo, is only a teenager and thought he saw something he didn't. I am sorry he attacked you, Mtoto."

I nod slowly and look at Rafiki. "Thank you for medicine"

"Medicine?" Rafiki asks.

"Urh…healing I mean," I say, blushing.

Rafiki smiles and nods. "Of course binti mfalme."

That one word hovers in the air around me. No he must be mistaken. It can't be true, but why would he call me that. Slowly, I look over at Sarabi and Mufasa who smile at me.

Clearing his throat, Mufasa says, "Kimaria, I want to adopt you as my daughter. Would you consider it?"

All the words seem to have left my mind as I stare at the two lions. Both proud and strong animals who had taken me in when I needed a family. A family…my throat goes dry as the word rolls over in my mind. I have already lost one, can I have another so soon. For a moment, I look down at my lap and then back up at Sarabi and Mufasa.

Taking a deep breath, I say, "Yes."

Sarabi nuzzles me and whispers softly. "My daughter."

With those two words, I sigh. For now, I have a home.

* * *

**Define: Bi = Ms. Mtotot = child Shetani = Devil or demon**

**Binti mfalme = princess Majike = female Mtoto wa kiki = girl**

**Well I hope you enjoyed it. I know the adoption might be a little odd, but I wanted it to be done and this was the best way I could do. Please review and I know we're not into the movie yet, but I promise the movie will becoming soon in the next chapter, I promise. Please review with both praise and concrustive critasim as to how I can improve. Thanks so much. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the next chapter. I own nothing, but Kim and any other animals you don't reconize from the movie.I would like to thank Simbafan for just some basic history of the pridelands for me. Thank you and I hope you enjoy. **

* * *

"Binti mfalme, must you do this every night, it's been two weeks?" Zazu asks, impatiently, flying up in front of me.

I look at him and shrug. I can't explain it, the night air gives me comfort as though allowing me to just slip into the darkness and disappear. Kneeling down along the river banks, I sigh and stare into the water as Mufasa's words roll around in my mind. Adoption…the king and queen of the Pride lands had adopted me. It still does not make any sense to me as my fingers stroke my soft, furless cheek. How can I be part of two families?

Gingerly, my hand brushes against my bandaged arm; tears beginning to blur my vision as memories swirl through my mind. Each memory seems foggy from all the pain, but my heart still aches. Biting my lip, I tuck my hair behind my ears and glance back over at Zazu. How can he possibly understand the need to escape, if only for a few hours, from all the sudden changes in my life? The word, princess, echoes in my ears. I shake my head and splash water on my face. Zazu settles on the ground beside me, yawning as his eyes look toward the sky.

"You know you're costing me my sleep too," he says.

I glance over at him again, wiping the water from my forehead. "You don't need"

"King Mufasa would never allow that, girl," the hornbill says shortly.

I sigh and look away. Even after two weeks, Zazu cannot call me by my name. The knowledge of it stung a little as I stare up at the moon. Despite all that has happened, the moon still gives me comfort. Its light the only constant thing in my life that I can enjoy. A shiver crawls down my spine as a gentle cool wind blows past my face. Once more, Zazu flies up and begins to flap his wings in protest. His wings brush against my shoulder, but I shift away from him. I can't leave just yet. Looking up at the stars again, I press my lips together, tears rim my eyes. Where mother, father, Imani, and little Abdalla up there? How could I have escaped and not them? None of that seems fair and yet my memories are still foggy.

After a moment, I look back at Zazu and ask, "Why did Mufasa and Sarabi adopt me?"

Zazu's dark eyes seem to widen, but he settles himself down on the ground again. "I don't know for certain, but I believe it has something to do with you being a human and can help protect the pride from others of your kind."

"But…no one has come out here and attacked lions," I say.

"It was only a guess," he rolls his eyes. "Now please come back to Pride Rock."

Again, the hornbill flies up and starts to head back down the path. Biting my lip, I stand up, dusting myself off and following silently behind him back to my new home.

* * *

The next few weeks pass by quickly as I grow more accustomed to the lion's life. After my first hunting experience, I have been "banned" from them. Yet since Sarabi cannot go either, the pride has to go with less food. A few of the lionesses have warmed up to me a little more, but still keep their distance. With each passing day, Sarabi grows bigger with the child inside of her. Everyone in the pride seems be to awaiting the birth with bated breath. It doesn't seem possible that I have been here a whole month and a half already. One early afternoon, Mufasa and I are walking around the Pride lands. The sun beats down on us as we walk through the land, but Mufasa barely seems to notice. Once more, he pauses and glances over at me.

Sitting back on his haunches, he asks, "Do remember who king Mohatu was?"

My eyebrows furrow as I try to remember. Over the last few weeks, Mufasa has been teaching me of the kings of the past. Again, I try to recall the information from yesterday.

Clearing my throat, I say, "King Mohatu was…um…he was urh…oh he was the one, I mean the king who banned something."

"Something to do with cubs…" Mufasa prompts.

"Urh…oh he banned the killings of cubs after a new loin takes over a pride."

I bite my lip and glance over at him. Mufasa nods smiling and turns away from me; his eyes scanning the open grasslands as animals graze peacefully. I almost sigh in relief as I follow his gaze. Antelopes race across the grasslands while wild beasts graze. Dark, rich green grass sprouts out from the earth. Birds fly above, merging with the bright blue sky as the pass over the mountains in the west. Everything is so peaceful and again I feel honored to be in sight of the great king. Mufasa glances over at me again and begins to ask something else, but a flap of wings cuts him off. I crane my neck back and catch a glimpse of dark blue and white feathers.

"Sire! You must come, Sarabi is calling for you," Zazu says.

"What is-"

"Just come, Sire!" the hornbill says again.

Mufasa and I look at each other; our mouths wide open. Within a second, Mufasa lies down and looks over at me. After a moment, I try to pull myself up on his back, but it's too hard. My fingers curl into his fur again and with a tough shift of his shoulder blade, I'm up on his back. I feel my legs dangling on either side of the great lion as my eyes scan the open savanna. Ahead of us, Zazu flies on as though leading us back. Once more, I feel Mufasa shift beneath me as he glances over his shoulder.

"Kimaria, are you all right?" he asks.

"Ye-"

My words are cut off as Mufasa bounds forward. Beneath me, his large body pounds against the land hard. Biting my lip I lean down against him as my fingers tightening their grip into his fur. I feel my head spinning as I watch the ground race by. Acid rises in my throat and burns it as the acid slides back down. In only a few minutes, I feel myself sliding off of his back as we enter the cave.

My body sways as my hand grabs onto one of the walls to steady myself. My knees shake, but a loud mournful growl breaks into my thoughts as Mufasa runs over to his mate. I collapse onto the floor and sigh, my whole body shivering. Again and again, I hear Sarabi's cries meet my ears as her labor continues. I try to block out the sound, but nothing works until I hear Zazu calling my name. Looking up, I see the hornbill flying over to him.

"The….the queen is having trouble giving birth. Do you…know…" the bird asks, his dark eyes widening with anxiety and fear.

Without a second thought, I scramble to my feet and slowly make my way over to the lions. Sarabi is lying on her side, panting and crying out in more pain. Mufasa tries to calm her, but even he seems at a loss of what to do. Timidly, I walk over to them and pause as Mufasa's dark eyes turn to me. His eyes flick toward me as his eyes narrow with suspicion and confusion. Pressing my lips together, I lower my eyes to the ground before shifting over to Sarabi. Her cries rose again as her unfocussed eyes shift between me and Mufasa. I take a deep breath and glance over at her.

"Mufasa, please go stand by her head and try to calm her, she needs to be calm to help the cub," I say.

Mufasa stares at me for a moment, but then retreats to Sarabi's head as I do to the other end. Already, I can see the hind legs and tail of the little cub.

"Okay…okay, please Mufasa try to calm her and Sarabi, push and breath. Push and birth," I instruct gently.

The lioness's painful roars echo around the cave and only the thought of the cub keeps me from fainting at the loud sound. Soon everything just falls away from me, even Mufasa's words to his mate fall on deaf ears. Once more, I tell Sarabi to push and breathe as I position myself. After a few minutes, the cub slides into my arms, inhales and begins to kick. Its fur is golden, like Mufasa, with lighter yellow spots along his back. Quickly, I lay the small cub into Sarabi's paws as she sighs in relief. Mufasa glances over at me and nods in approval and smiles.

"My Simba…Simba," Sarabi coos to her son, my new brother.

A lump forms in my throat as tears rim my eyes. I remember Imani cooing to her own son, only hours before…I shake my head. Now isn't the time to be thinking about it, a new cub has been born, a prince. Forcing a smile, I nod to the new, proud parents and begin to leave, but Mufasa calls out my name.

"Please stay; he is your little brother after all," he says.

Sarabi nods and smiles at me. I return the gesture and move over to the new mother and cub. Yet out of the corner of my eye, I catch a glimpse of two green eyes watching us before silently disappearing.

* * *

**Biniti mfalme = Princess**

**I hope you enjoyed I know it's shorter then mt last one, but I promise they will get better once I get into the story of the Lion King universe. Again I hope you enjoyed and please review, thanks.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the next chapter. I tweaked a few things for the story. For example I know that the celebration of Simba is at dawn, but for this story it's lthe afternoon. Also some of the history is left out of the movie so I'm using that to my own advantage. So please don't jump down my thraot and say, "That didn't happen", cause it's my story and it's from a movie and a lot of history was left out. Oh and t the end it gets a little gory, so I hope I don't offend anyone. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Outside of the cave, I hear voices merging together in anticipation for the celebration, the arrival of the new prince. Sarabi stares down at her Simba with a prideful and loving smile. Kneeling down next to her, I whisper words of praise into her ear as my hand brushes over my "brother" fur. A tiny smile spreads across my lips as Mufasa enters the cave. Nuzzling his mate, he barely notices me, but I shrug it off. The two weeks have been extremely busy with the arrival of Simba. At times it seems as though I'm forgotten, yet Sarabi and Mufasa try to remember. Shaking my head, I look down again at Simba as Rafiki enters the cave. He bows, sets his long stick aside and cracks open a stripped gourd; he spreads its red gel across Simba's forehead. With his other hand, he scups up some sand and sprinkles it over the red gel. A small sneeze escapes Simba, but it only causes us to smile. Carefully, the shaman picks Simba up and with a final nod to Sarabi walks out of the cave.

Starting to follow him, Mufasa glances over at me and asks, "Are you coming, Kimaria?"

"It's for the fam…" my voice is drained out by the roars and cheers from the animals outside.

With shift nod, Mufasa and Sarabi leave to greet their other subjects and cheer with them. Left alone, I sigh and look around the empty cave; all the cheering animal roars seem to echo in my ears. Slowly, I move further into the cavern and pause. Light paws scrap against the ground around a corner. Goosebumps run down my arms as I take a few steps closer. I frown as my footsteps seem to bounce off the walls; my "lioness" hunting skills not having been improved. Pausing, I listen for another sound, but none come. Slowly, I creep forward; the cheers from outside growing fainter as I keep walking. Yet, I still hear nothing except my own footsteps.

"Why…little princess what are you doing here. To high and mighty to celebrate the birth of our prince?" Zira asks from behind me.

Spinning around, I watch the lioness slinks toward me. I shake my head and fold my arms over my chest. "The celebration is for family only-"

"And are you not family?" Zira asks, venom filling the last word.

"I mean for the…never mind…" I sigh, looking away from her.

Zira walks over toward me. "So you still don't feel like you belong here, is that it?"

Arching her back, she presses her body against mine and I hear a low purr from her. Her rough fur seems to cut into my skin as she slowly walks past me. I feel my body tense; my senses on high alert as she steps away from me. Zira glances over her shoulder and smirks. Without another word, she leaves the cave; sunlight dancing across her tan back. Pressing my lips together, I sigh and sink down onto the floor; Zira's words echoing in my head. Could she be right, that I didn't belong in the Pride lands? Her own words echo my own doubts despite Sarabi and Mufasa's kindness. Shaking my head, I stand up and brush off my skirt. I turn around and catch a flash of blue feathers flying past me. As I duck, I hear Zazu calling out Scar's name.

"Is something wrong, Zazu?" I ask.

The hornbill turns around. "Scar wasn't present for the celebration and King Mufasa is very unpleased."

"I wasn't there either," I say.

Zazu shrugs, his feathers ruffling. "King Mufasa said nothing about you"

I sigh. "Is he mad at me for not going?"

Again, Zazu shrugs. Without another word, he flies off to try to find Scar. I watch him leave and take a deep breath. Maybe I should've gone to celebrate the Simba's birth with the rest of the pride. Once more, Zira's words still echoing in my ears. Again, I shake my head and start to walk back up to the entrance. The cries and cheers have calmed, but the excitement still lingers in the air. Mufasa walks inside and smiles at me with a simple nod. Returning the gesture, I stare at him hard as my smile grows. Mufasa still has a glow of fatherhood around him as he continues to walk past me.

Behind him, Sarabi comes in, holding Simba's fur in her mouth. I smile at her and walk over, carefully holding my arms out. Sarabi stares at me for a few seconds; confusion etched onto her face. Kneeling down, I fold my arms as though holding a child. After a few moments, Sarabi closes her eyes and nods. Carefully, she places the wide eyed cub in my arms. The cub squirms in my arms for a few seconds; his tiny claws digging into my skin, but I held him fast. Large eyes stare up at me in wonder before a small yawn escapes him. Sarabi walks over and nuzzles my neck before she looks down at her son, asleep in my arms.

"He seems to like you, Kimaria," Sarabi says quietly.

I nod and stare down at the small cub; my breath catching in my throat. My vision blurs for a moment and the cub shifts into little Abdulla. His life cut shot only a few hours after he had been brought into this world. I feel my heart race a little faster as I shake my head of the vision. Nuzzling me again, Sarabi stares at me; her eyes wide with a mixture of concern and love shining through them. Slowly, she moves her head down and picks up her son from my arms. I feel my body tense as her sharp teeth brush against my bare arm. Automatically, I wince; my stomach twisting into knots as I remember the snap of the buffo's neck. Pulling back with Simba in her mouth, Sarabi stares at me.

I clear my throat and try to keep my voice steady. "I'm fine, Sarabi."

With one last glance at me, the lioness nods and starts to head further into the cave. I sigh, rubbing my wrists tenderly. Despite the claims of being part of the pride, I know it's not entirely true. At any moment, the lionesses or other members of the pride could turn on me. I shudder; my fingers stained with droplets of my own blood. The red liquid is already running over old scars from my first and last hunt. Footsteps break into my thoughts as I turn back toward the entrance. Rafiki enters the cave and stares at me. A tiny smile forms on his face as he walks over to me.

"Oh what happened to you?" the baboon asks.

"Nothing, I was just holding Simba," I say.

Rafiki nods. "Yes, the young prince. Oh so special."

I nod. "Yeah, he is."

Rafiki stares at me for a few seconds and walks toward me. His large stick seems to keep him in balance while he walks. Stopping only a few inches away from me, he sits down and continues to stare at me. Without a word, he gently touches the cuts; his rough paw fingers run along my arms.

"Will they heal?" I ask.

He nods. "Put them in water to clean them and keep them dry."

I nod. Off in the distance, I hear Sarabi calling out for Rafiki. With a small smile and bow, Rafiki heads back toward the queen of the Pride lands. After a few seconds, I stand up and walk out of the cave. No one roars and cheers as I step out. For a moment, my heart aches for some praise, but none of the animals seem to care. Slowly, I step down the large stone steps onto the planes. A few pairs of eyes turn to look at me before they turn and run away. My heart sinks into my stomach as I watch them run off. Are humans really that scary for animals? How had Mufasa expected to help with the Pride lands if the other animals don't trust me to help them? So many questions race through my mind as I turn down to the left; my eyes scanning the now crowded savanna.

"Kimaria, are you all right?" Mufasa asks.

Spinning around, I see Mufasa and Zazu coming toward me. Quickly, I place my arms behind my back and nod. Mufasa pauses and looks at me, unconvinced. I press my lips together and look down at the ground. The lion stares at me for a few seconds, sitting back on his haunches.

"Are you sure?" Mufasa asks.

I open my mouth to reply, but then shake my head. Raising my head, I stare back at my adopted father and sigh. Somehow I can't lie to him and I shudder. Yet, Mufasa doesn't move a muscle as his large eyes stare at me. After a moment, I look down at the ground again. Shifting my feet nervously, I say, "Mufasa, why…why did you adopt me?"

"Because you were a cub needing to be cared for," he says.

"But Zira says that I don't belong here. That I'm not part of the Pride and I can't help, but wonder why," I say, biting my lip.

Mufasa sighs and looks out toward the west. His eyes seem glazed over as though lost deep in thought. After a minute, he turns back toward me and lowers himself on the ground. Without looking at me, he says, "Get on, mtoto."

For a moment, I glance over my shoulder and then climb onto his back.

"Are you ready?" Mufasa asks.

"Sire! You can't…you said it was forbidden," Zazu cries flying over toward us.

"I know, but she needs to see. It'll be all right, Zazu go back to your duties now," Mufasa says as he starts to walk.

"Sire, no-"

"Now, Zazu!" Mufasa orders sternly.

Instantly, Zazu flies off and so do we out west. Beneath me, I feel Mufasa's body shift as he quickens his pace. His paws pounding against the ground as though he wants to out race the sun sinking in the sky. Neither of us speak as he leave Pride Rock further and further behind us. Again, my stomach knots as I grip tighter onto Mufasa's mane. Yet, Mufasa doesn't seem to mind; his eyes locked onto whatever lay out west; a place Zazu had said was forbidden.

Dusk has fallen by the time Mufasa slows down his pace. Large cliffs stretch out toward the sky, looming over us. A strange mist hovers over the area as Mufasa continues walking. Barely any sunlight reaches us; my eyes squinting through the dim light. Small glades of grass peek up from cracks in the rock floor. I hold my breath as we go further inside. Beneath me, I feel Mufasa's body tense, but he continues walking. After a few minutes, he stops and lowers his front legs onto the ground. Carefully, I start to climb off, but I stumble and fall onto my back. My head pounds as I blink away the dust. Rubbing my head, I push myself up and look up and down the long rack corridor. I glance over at Mufasa and open my mouth, but he shakes his head. Quickly, I shut my mouth and looks around again. Without a word, Mufasa points with his paw further down the path. My eyebrows furrow as I stare at him. Again, he just points down the stone path. Slowly, I stand up and walk down in the direction he pointed.

At the end of the path, I see a large cliff. Pressing my lips together, I peer over the ledge. My heart sinks into my stomach even deeper. A middle aged lioness lies on the ground; dried blood stains the remainder of her fur. Her eyes have been gorged out and most of her fur ripped out. Claw marks are imprinted into the ground as though until the end she tried to get away. More blood surrounds her corpse with an arrow sticking out from her chest. I try to look away, but my eyes won't follow my orders. The two large eye sockets stare at me as though condemning me.

Questions race through my mind, but only one word escapes my lips. "Who?"

"She was my mother. Queen Uru," Mufasa says.

Without looking away, I ask, "How… why?"

"The humans thought she had killed some of her animals. Unfairly murdered by your kind," Mufasa says softly.

"Not all humans are like this, Mufasa," I say, my throat tightening.

"I know, but I need you to speak for the animals. I have never known another of your kind to communicate with us. If I could stop another injustice I will do whatever it takes."

I nod, slowly understanding his reasoning. Gradually, I turn away and we head back toward the Pride lands. So many questions race through my mind, but I won't dare ask them as Mufasa and I return home.

* * *

**Please review with as much detail as possible and thanks. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow, two chapters in one night. Man I'm on a roll. Please if you didn't review the last chapter, please do so now, thank you. I own nothing, but Kim and the other plot twists. The orignal story belingging to Disney. I hope you enjoy. **

* * *

Through the brightness of my dreams, something keeps nudging me. My eyes inch open as something nudges me again. Large brown, golden eyes stare back at me with frustration. Blinking, I roll onto my back and stare at the cave ceiling without a word. Snores and even breathing of the other lionesses lay around me. Again, the three month old cub nudges me; his fur rubbing against my arms. With a gentle push, I shove him away and close my eyes again. Yet even at three months, Simba doesn't give up. He walks over and pokes his head right in the crock of my neck with a gentle purr. Sighing, I sit up and stare down at the small cub. Despite the short amount of time, Simba has grown a lot. A small tail has begun to form and almost all his spots from his birth are gone. It still amazes me that my little 'brother' could be so enteric so early in the morning. I shake my head and stare down at the young prince. No one else to be awake as my eyes shift over toward the cave's dark entrance. Simba doesn't seem to care as he moves up and purrs against my leg.

"Come on, Kim...get up. Time to play," he says, a large smile on his face.

I bite my lip and sigh as the short version of my name echoes in my ears. With him being so young, I have allowed Simba to call me it until he can pronounce my full name. Yet each time it leaves his lips, my heart slows down ever so slightly. Shaking my head, I look down at him; my hands running across his arching back.

"Why not ask mommy and daddy?" I ask quietly.

"No, they do no play, Kim. Please come on," Simba says, looking up at me.

"Okay, fine," I say, lowering myself back on the ground. "Let's play the going back to sleep til we can see light."

My eyes close, but snap open in a second as Simba bounces on my stomach. His small paws dig into my stomach before pushing over and landing on the other side of me.

Turning around toward me, he says louder, "That's not fun."

"Shh, be quiet. Do you want to wake up the Pride? If you wait a little bit I can up," I say quietly.

Softly, Simba cheers in his victory as I push myself up. I feel my way around the cave, aware of the other sleeping lionesses around. Yawning, I move over and dust off my cloths. All ready, I can feel them getting tighter on me as I grow. For a moment, I gulp as the idea crosses my mind. What will I do when I out grow these cloths? No other humans are around to hand some of theirs down. I shudder, but glance back over at Simba. I can't keep him waiting much longer unless I want to hear his shrill cries. As I stand up, my foot brushes against something metal. I crouch down and pull out my mother's old necklace, which I have not worn once. Her words echoing in my ears as I ran my fingers gingerly across it. Only a grown up could wear it, but when would I be one? My body freezes as I stare down at the necklace…I can't believe I almost forgot my own birthday. Yet as soon as the excitement of turning thirteen flew into my heart it vanished, replaced by sorrow.

"Kim, what's taking so long?" Sumba asks, his soft voice seeming to echo in the silent morning.

I nod, though through the darkness I'm not sure if he saw. Returning to his side, I bend down and pick him up in my arms. After a moment of squirming, he settles down until we're outside. Silence fills the air as the familiar breeze blows against my face as my eyes try to scan the savanna. For a moment, I glance over my shoulder, but Simba begins to move again. I smile and set him down on the widest part of the Pride Rock. His small head turns right and left as though looking for something. Making up his mind, he starts head down the large stone steps, leading out into the savanna. Quickly, I scup him back up and smile down at him.

"Where do you think you're going?" I ask softly.

"To play," came the simple answer.

"Not out in the savanna. You need to stay close to mommy," I say.

"You and daddy get to go out," he protests, beginning to squirm in my arms again.

I chuckle lightly as I tighten my grip. His tiny, sharp claws dig into my skin, but he instantly pulls them away as I wince.

"Sorry Kim," he says.

I force a grin through the pain. "It's okay, but we really need to stay here."

"But, Kimmy," Simba says, snuggling up underneath my chin and purring.

I roll my eyes and shift him until I know we're looking at each other. "Does mommy let you just go off and play?"

Simba shakes his head. I smile and sit down on the ledge with him next to me. I can feel him staring at me in confusion, but I just starch and lean back; my palms pressing into hard stone to keep me up. The last stars glow faintly as night begins to dissolve into morning. Closing my eyes, I listen to the wind's faint melody. Yet, Simba keeps nudging me with impatiently. After a moment, I open my eyes and look down at him.

Pouting, he asks, "Can we play?"

"Yes, we can play right here," I say, swinging my legs back on the flat rock.

Simba frowns. "That's no fun, Kim."

"Do you want to play or not?" I ask.

Simba sighs and we begin to play small version of tag. Yet each time I catch Simba about to scurry off, I cut at the game and threaten to take him back inside. The game only lasts about ten minutes before Simba starts yawning. I smile and pick up; the first rays of sunrise breaking over the horizon as we go back into the cave. Carefully, I shake Sarabi. The lioness opens her eyes and stares at me, still half asleep. Yet, Simba quickly curls up against her and falls asleep. Again, I yawn, but I can't force myself to sleep. The day ahead seems to full of excitement for any more sleep. Silently, I leave the cave and sit down at the very ledge of Pride Rock to watch the sun rise. I stay there for a long time; my mind wondering back and forth between the landscape around me and my own birthday. A few tears roll down my face as I remember my parents. My mom had always told me that thirteen was a very special time for a girl. I had so many questions, but like most of mine, none of them were answered.

As the sun rose higher, birds began to fly across the sky while other animals came out from their homes for the first meal of the day. Behind me, I hear the lionesses wake and start to do the same. Only a few of them mumble "good mornings" to me before they disappear down onto the savanna. A few more minutes pass and I see Zazu flying toward me. Flapping his wings, he stares at e in confusion for a moment. When I don't say anything, he sighs in frustration.

"Is something wrong?" he asks.

"No…just I forgot today was my siku ya uzalish," I say.

Zazu's eyes narrow in confusion.

"It's a celebration that my kind does when people turn a year older. At my home, it was done with a group of other children when they all reached a certain age. The elders would teach them the songs and dances of the tribe…I mean pride," I explain.

Still Zazu looks confused.

I sigh and shake my head. "Forget it. It doesn't matter."

Without another word, I swing my legs back onto the rock, stand up, and run down onto the Savanna, away from everything. No one seems to pay attention to me today as I stroll through the planes and grasslands. Even Simba doesn't come down with Sarabi to play. At the sun's peek, I start to return to the Pride rock when I hear noises insides the cave. I pause; there seem to be more voices then usual during this part of the day. Stepping into the cave, I hear a very louse chorus of "happy birthday" from Mufasa, Sarabi, Simba, Zazu and a few other lionesses. My heart skips a few beats as I stare at them all. A large antipope carcass is set in the middle of the cave with all of them in a semi-circle around it. Simba breaks away from the group and runs to him, nuzzling my leg.

Finally finding my voice, I ask, "How did you…I thought lions didn't know about birthdays?"

Sarabi smiles at me. "Well Zazu filled us in on what you said and we decided to hold a small celebration for you."

Picking up Simba, I run over to her and hug her. No words can express the overwhelming joy flowing from my heart. After a few minutes, Mufasa clears his throat and goes to stand in the center of the cave.

Smiling over at me, he says, "Now I don't know any humans songs, but we do have some of our own to teach you."

Silence falls across the cave as Mufasa begins to roar and growl in a steady rhythm. All the lionesses join in as I watch, suppressing my laughter. There was no way I could learn any of the lion songs. While the lions "sang" I move over and place a gentle hand on Zazu's fathers. He glances over at me; his large black beady eye watching my closely.

Leaning in close, I whisper in his ear, "Thank you."

Zazu says nothing, but nods. And out of the corner of my eye, I think I see a tiny smile forming on his beak.

* * *

**Okay this is a little odd, but I was going for the kind of cute after the end of the last chapter. I know that it's not in the lion's nature to have "birthdays" but please don't hold that against me. And Zazu is warming up to Kim a little so I hope he wasn't to out of charater in this chapter. It was really more to focuss on the relationship between Simba and Kim, but I had to add a little more to the chapter. Please review with both praise and any construtive crisatim you have and thanks. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's the next chapter. Again I own NOTHING, but Kimaria, any other characters not from the movie and the plot changes. I hope you enjoy. **

* * *

Gray clouds hang in the air as a cool breeze blows through the grasslands. Rain pounds against the ground; its sound seems to echo as it hits the rocks next to Pride Rock. A whole day of rainfall keeps all the lionesses caged at home with the empty savanna. Blinking, I wipe my wet away from my forehead as I stare out to the vast grasslands behind my home. In the distance, I hear leaves rustling gently from the wind. From the rain and the wind, a small orchestra of the two sounds blends together beautifully. I take a deep breath and smile as an image of all the fresh grass and leaves fills my mind. After a moment, my head snaps up; my senses on high alert again. Despite my lack of hunting skills, my senses have seemed to have sharpened seen I came to live with the pride. I turn around with my hands set ready to jump up. Mufasa chuckles lightly through the dimness of the cave as he walks up to me.

"You have certainly learned some things from us, Kimaria," he says, a smile forming on his face.

I sigh and settle back down; heat rushing to my cheeks from the compliment. Mufasa comes and next to me; his eyes scanning the empty lands too. For a few moments, I stare at him. Questions race through my mind as I watch him. Yet, he stands motionless as though waiting for something to happen. Slowly, my eyes drift back toward the land as though following Mufasa's eyes. Chills run down my spine as I stare through the raindrops and darkness.

As though reading my mind, Mufasa says, "It is time for Simba's time with his mother."

"Taking a nap?" I ask.

Mufasa nods, without looking at me. Again, my hands fiddle with each other nervously as a long silence draws out between us.

Clearing my throat, I say, "I love the rain."

"Why is it that?" Mufasa asks, actually looking at me.

"In my village a long rain like this meant it was time for to plant the crops. After a rain, it was a celebration because it meant the fields were ready to plant our crops…I mean our food-"

"The food, the humans thought was stolen?" Mufasa asks his voice barely above a whisper.

My breath catches in my throat as I glance over at him. His words from three months ago circle through my mind. Out in the savanna, a flash of Queen Uru's limp body comes to my mind. Shaking my head, I glance over at Mufasa; his crawls curl and scratch against the cave's floor. Through the darkness, I see a shiver crawling down his spine as his large eyes turn to look at me. Cold, hard eyes stare down at me without seeing me. Instantly, I start to back up until my back hits the cave wall. Still, Mufasa stares at me; his fur standing up on end with his ears perked up. A small wince escapes my lips as one of the old bruises rubs against the cold rock. Blood runs down my leg as Mufasa's claws rib into my skin tarring a piece of my skirt off. My scream echoes across the cavern, but stops as my whole body seems to go numb. Hatred flashes in his eyes for a moment but as soon as it came it vanished to be replaced by sorrow. Pulling his paw away, Mufasa shakes his head, lowering his eyes on the wound. The cloth still hangs on his claws and my blood contracts his golden fur. After a moment, I take a deep breath, my voice shaking as I whisper his name. I feel my body sway as I brace myself against the wall. Without a word, Mufasa backs away and runs out into the storm. His fur darkens as the rain soaks into his fur, quickening his pace as he disappears.

For a few minutes, I just stare out in the direction he ran as feeling gradually returns to my body. Pain shoots through my body as I try to move my leg. Yet, my mind was even more confused. How could Mufasa attack me? Had I done something wrong? Over the last three months, I have tried to talk to him more about his mother, but the timing never seemed right. I wince as I try to move my leg again; my hands pressed on the wound to stop the bleeding.

"Kimaria, is everything all right?" a voice asks from my right.

My head snaps around toward a lioness standing a few feet away from me. Her blue eyes seem to sparkle with concern against the darkness. Slowly, she walks over and looks down at me. Automatically, I try to remember her name, but it doesn't come. The lioness continues to stare at me; her large eyes scanning my body until they settle on my bleeding leg.

"What happened?" she asks.

I shrug, a new panic running through my body. How can I tell her it was the king that attacked me? Would that mean I was no longer under his protection? All these months and now I was to be food? Pressing my hand harder against the wound, I take a deep breath. Without looking at her, I say, "I…I just being clumsy and scrapped my leg against some of the sharp rocks. It's nothing…um…"

"Aazzi," the lioness says.

I nod. "Really I'm okay, Aazzi."

Aazzi narrows her eyes in disbelief as she stares at me. "I was just looking for the maliki. Sarabi wishes to see him."

"Oh, he left…he had business to attend to," I say.

"In this weather?"

I shrug. "He is the king."

Aazzi nods, her eyes drifting back down to look at my leg. Lowering her head, she nudges my hand away and begins licking at the blood. Her salvia burns against skin as I wince at how close her teeth are. Only a few moments later, she pulls away and licks her lips to clean her face.

"Did he tell when he would back by chance?" Aazzi asks.

"No," I say as a shiver runs down my spine.

She nods again. "All right, well I'm sure Sarabi will want to see you," a small smile forms on her lips, "Simba will be happy to see you."

"Yeah someone to play with," I say, chuckling lightly.

Pushing myself up, I start to walk back; pressing my hands along the cave wall to support myself. Only a few feet back and collapse on the ground again. Aazzi spins around and stares at me. Without a word, she walks over and bends down in a simple gesture for me to ride her. I shake my head, but Aazzi smiles at me. "I'm happy to do it, Binti mfalme."

Still the formal title feels odd to me. Biting my lip, I pull myself onto her back and allow her to take me to Sarabi and Simba.

At our arrival, Simba jumps up and runs over towards us. Slowly, I climb off her back as I smile down at him. Landing on the ground, I wince; my teeth gritting together. Aazzi nudges me tenderly before disappearing into another part of the cave. For a moment, no one spoke. Simba smiles at me, but soon his eyes rest on my leg. I try to cover it up, but he spots it first.

"What hap…hap, Kim?" he asks his large eyes full on concern as he stares back at me.

"I'm okay Simba, really-"

"What is going on, Simba…Kimaria?" Sarabi asks, concern etched onto her face.

"It's nothing, Sarabi. Just a little scratch," I say.

Sarabi narrows her eyes, but a flap of wings cuts her off as Zazu enters the cave. Shaking his feathers free from the rain, he settles down on the ground before us. Water flies everywhere and Simba backs away in annoyance.

"Oh, Zazu," he cries, waving the small droplets off of his paws. I try to laugh, but some of the water has slipped into my wound and I wince again. Sarabi glances over at me, but I shake my head.

Turning her head, he looks back at the majordomo. "What is it, Zazu?"

"I just saw a lion…I believe it to be the king walking alone in the storm. Yet, there is no trouble for him to take care of. Did something happen?" Zazu asks, looking between Sarabi, Simba, and myself.

"No, not that I am aware of. I was actually looking for him myself only a few minutes ago. But," she glances over to me, "Did an animal attack you, Kimaria?"

"No," I say.

Again, Sarabi narrows her eyes, saying, "Zazu can you call Rafiki out here?"

"Sarabi, it's not a big deal"

"Of course, your majesty," Zazu says, bowing to Sarabi.

His beady eye glances over at me and shakes his head. Without a word, he turns and flies back in the storm. Beside me, a soft purr erupts from my right as Simba nuzzles me. He stares back at me with a worried smile.

"You okay, Kimmy?" he asks.

I nod, and run my hands through his fur. "Yes, I'm okay, Simba."

Sarabi smiles and looks over at son. "Simba, why don't you go and play with Nala."

Simba glances back and forth between me and his mother. "Mom…do I….Nala…is a baby."

I chuckle. Only a few days younger than him and he thinks of her as a baby. Sarabi smiles in amusement too and walks over to us. Lowering her head, she whispers something into his ear. After a moment, Simba yells for joy and runs off toward the back of the cave. Watching him leave, my eyebrows rise in surprise. What could Sarabi have said to make him so happy? Turning around, I look over at Sarabi, but she just smiles. After a moment, she turns away, goes back, and lies down in her pervious spot. Her large eyes stare at me calmly, but I avert my eyes.

Laying her head against her front paws, she asks, "Kimaria, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," I say as my fingers begin to fiddle together.

Rising her head slightly, she says, "Kim?"

I freeze and glance over at her; my heart sinking down into my stomach. How could she use my short name without any thought at all? My breath catches in my throat as I suddenly notice the three other lionesses around the cave. All eyes seem to be on me as I stare at my adopted mother. For a few moments, no one says anything as though waiting with baited breath. Sarabi continues to stare at me; her unblinking gaze making me more nervous by the moment. I lower my eyes onto the ground as my palms grow moist. How can I tell them it was Mufasa who had attacked me? Slowly, I mumble a simple response; my own voice barely audible for me to hear.

"What was that, Kimaria?" another lioness, Jane asks.

Gulping, I take deep breath and glance up at her. All three lionesses stare back at me with anticipation. Slowly, I stand up and glance around the cave. I bite my lip again and look over Sarabi. "Do…do you know what happened to…" I pause and clear my throat. "Do you know anything about…Queen Uru?"

Silence falls around the cave, except for the storm just beyond the entrance. Tension and sorrow seems to fill all the lionesses' eyes as the name hangs in the air. All the lionesses rise to their feet; their eyes locked onto me. Fear pulses through my body as my eyes scan the cave. None of them take a step toward me, but low growls rumble in their throats mixed with mournful cries. My hands ring nervously together before I scramble toward the entrance.

Cold rain soaks my hair and bites into my skin. My feet slip against the wet rock steps as I try to climb down them. All the musical elements of the rain from earlier has vanished and replaced by pain. Wet grass and dirt curls beneath my fingers as I crash onto my knees and hands. The wind beats against my ears and skin with my water. From up above in the cave, I hear Sarabi's voice, but your words are drowned out from the storm. Scrambling up, I continue to walk out onto the empty savanna. More shivers crawl down my spine as I try to see through the rain. Blinking, I wipe my bangs out of my eyes and try to call out Mufasa's name. Yet, no one answers; the entire savanna deserted. Despite the darkness, I can make out the outline of the mountains in the west. For a few minutes, I try walking around, but my leg aches more with each step. Collapsing on the ground, scream as my leg hits the earth before darkness surrounds me.

* * *

Shivers crawl down my body as I blink. The familiar cave walls surround me as I try to sit up. The bits of cloth covering me fall away as I look around' confusion clouds my mind. My leg is again wrapped tightly in a cloth to stop the bleeding. After a moment, I glance over to the right; my breath catches in my throat as I stare at Mufasa lying beside me. His wet darkened fur rubs against my skin as he shifts and opens his eyes. Quickly, I look away, but I can feel his eyes watching me.

"Kimaria, I'm glad you're up…" he says softly.

Taking a deep breath, I glance over at him. I open my mouth, but Simba runs up and nuzzles me.

Staring up at me, Simba says, "Kimmy, no doing that again…I was scared."

I smile and rub my hands between his ears. "I won't I promise, Sim."

Simba smiles at the little nickname and begins to chat my ear off. For a moment, I glance over and see Mufasa slowly disappearing. For a moment, our eyes lock; his large eyes shine with sorrow; a single tear rolling down his cheek as two words leave his lips. "Samahani."

* * *

**Define: Maliki = King Binti mfalme = Princess Samahani = I'm sorry**

**Well I hope you enjoyed. I'm sorry if I keep jumping back from the seriuesiness (like chapter 5) to happiness (Chapter 6) and back again to being serius (this chapter) I hope that doesn't affect the story too much, but that is life, one day we're all happy and cheer and the next something big happens. So again I hope it doesn't affect the stort too much. This will be the last chapter that isn't from the movie and sorry to all those waiting for the actaully movie, trust me that will come in the next chapter. Please review with as much detail as possible. Thanks and more coming soon.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's the next chapter. Sorry for the delay, but hopefully the lengh will make up for it. Again I own nothing, but Kimaria, any other chracters, and the plot twists in the story. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

"Can you believe Dad's gonna show me the kingdom this morning?" Simba asks, smiling at me. His brown eyes seem to glint against the pale light of dawn as he looks at me.

I smile back at him as I pat his head; his fur rubbing against my arm. After a moment, he turns away and runs back into the cave as I stare out at the savanna; the cool morning air blowing against my face. Unconsciously, my fingers trace the scar across my right leg and I shiver. Despite the half repaired relationship between me and Mufasa, the scar was a reminder of the reality of my new life and family. Shaking my head, I stand up and follow my younger brother. Through the dim light, I see him trying all his favorite tactics of waking someone up. A tiny smile forms on my face as I watch Mufasa let out a massive yawn while Sarabi sits up and nuzzles her son.

In only two minutes, the royal family comes out with Simba running over to me. I smile down at him and then at Mufasa and Sarabi with a simple nod of my head. Both adults return the gesture before walking over to us. Yet, Mufasa hangs back a little from me, as though scared. Again, I smile at him, but he doesn't return the gesture; his eyes lowering onto the ground. Sarabi walks over me and nuzzles me.

"Good morning, Kimaria?" Sarabi says gently.

"Good morning," I say.

"Yeah, yeah, good morning, can we go Dad?" Simba says, running over to Mufasa.

Mufasa nods. Without another word, father and son head up the rocky ledge. At the top, Simba turns around and stares at me. "Aren't you coming, Kim?"

I glance over at Mufasa, back at Simba and shake my head. "Go, have a good day with your Dad, Simba."

For a moment, confusion etched itself onto Simba's face; I realize it immediately. Simba did not know the difference between my parents and his. To him, Mufasa and Sarabi were both our parents without question. Yet, a part of me still aches for my human parents too. The confusion passes quickly with a shakes of his head. Turning around, Mufasa and Simba disappear behind a rock. Beside me, I feel Sarabi nudge me slightly. I glance over at her, but she only stares after her mate and son.

"Why didn't you go with them?" Sarabi asks.

I shrug. "Simba deserves some time with his father alone. And besides I've had my own lessons with Mufasa," I take a deep breath, "now it's Simba's turn."

Sarabi nods. "Yes and it doesn't have to do with anything between you and Mufasa?"

I pause, gulping. "What do you mean?"

"Only that you two seem less close, but I am sure it will pass," Sarabi says with a smile.

Inwardly, I sigh in relief and smile back at her. At least she doesn't know the truth. Over the last nine months, Mufasa and I had made a silent promise to keep his accidental attack a secret. There is no need for the pride to know. Again I feel my index finger tracing the scar along my leg. Sarabi lowers her head and licks at it; her saliva tickling my skin as I laugh slightly. Raising her head, she looks at me; confusion etched onto her face at my sudden laughter. I smile, shakes my head, and look out east. Dawn has broken over the savanna as a cool blows through the grass. Through the sun's rays, I imagine the clear and bright day ahead.

"I'm going to see Sarafina and Nala today. Would you like to join me?" Sarabi asks.

I nod and Sarabi lowers herself onto her front paws, but I shake my head. "No, thanks. I enjoy a walk every once in awhile."

Sarabi nods and starts to walk down to onto the savanna. Tying my skirt tighter, I sigh and follow her. Birds fly across the sky, calling out to each other. The rest of the savanna starts to come alive, awaking from peaceful dreams. A few bow as they spot their queen and smile at me. Somehow the idea of them bowing to me doesn't seem possible. For a moment, I pause, close my eyes, and take a deep breath. I feel someone nudging me again and look done at Sarabi.

"Everything all right?" she asks.

I nod. "Yeah, just taking a moment to take in the beauty of the Pride lands."

Sarabi sighs and shakes her head. "You are still a strange one, Kimaria."

I laugh and shrug as we continue on our walk. The sun rises quickly as we head out east. The flat planes stretch out to the horizon, unlike the high mountains in the west. A few trees pop up, but the rest of the land is plain grass and rock. With a quick turn, we head to the north east. Antelopes and wilder beasts have begun to graze peacefully on the early fresh grass as Sarabi and I pass. For a moment, Sarabi watches a young antelope and glances over at me.

Quietly, she says, "Have you thought of hunting again?"

I shake my head. "No, I haven't."

Sarabi smiles and lowers herself onto her front paws. With a quick nod of her head, she says, "Climb on, we'll get there quicker this way."

After a moment, I nod and climb on her back. "Is there a reason we need to hurry, Sarabi?"

"No, I just am not used to the pace" she says, as she starts to walk faster.

She doesn't run, but I notice her pace is quicker than mine. I bite my lip and silently agree with her. Her speed was quicker than could be even if I ran. It takes us only few minutes to reach Sarafina and Nala. The lioness smiles as she sees us approach and nudges her sleeping daughter. Opening her large bright blue eyes, Nala smiles up at me. Her light tan fur shines in the sunlight as she yawns. I look at her mother and recognize the same proud smile of a mother as Sarafina licks her cub's head. After a moment, she glances up at me and nods in my direction.

"Habari za asubuhi, Kimaria. How are you today?" Sarafina asks.

"Mimi ni zuri," I say, sitting down across from her.

Sarafina nods as Nala yawns and stretches. Standing up, Nala looks back and forth between me and her mother.

"Are we going hunting, Mom?" Nala asks.

"Not right now, maybe later," her mother says.

Nala nods and walks over to me. Her large eyes scan my body for a moment before she jumps on me, tackling me to the ground. Through the sudden impact, I hear Sarafina and Sarabi scolding and concern voices, but Nala only smiles at me. Her sharp claws dance on my shirt and pressing lightly into my skin.

Jumping up, she starts to run in the opposite direction, calling out, "Tag, you're it."

Across from me, I hear Sarafina trying to scold her daughter, but I shake my head. "It's fine, Sarafina," I say getting onto my feet, "I'm gonna get you, Nala."

Without another word, I run after her. My feet skid across the dirt and grass as I race after her. Only a few trees and rocks line the large hill on both sides. The sun beats against my back as it continues to rise. Ahead of me, Nala's laughter seems to echo across the land as I quicken my pace. Giggling, Nala turns quickly to the right, but I follow her with ease. Despite my lack of hunting, my speed among the lions has definitely increased. We continue our game of tag for about three hours, until Sarafina calls Nala for a bath. Panting, I collapse onto the ground as Nala runs down to meet her mother. After a moment, I hear Sarabi calling my own name. I sigh and push myself back up and start to walk down the hill. Yet, my feet seem to quicken their pace as I walk until I fall and start to roll. Dust flies into my eyes as I roll; my head brushing against a rock at the end of the hill. Blinking, I see a black outline of a lioness and hear Sarabi's voice.

"Kimaria, are you all right?" she asks, concern lacing her voice.

I nod, rubbing my head as I sit up. "Yeah, I'm fine, Sarabi."

Sarabi nudges me gently; her eyes scanning my body for any sign of injury. Again, I rub my head and pause. A large bump on the side of my head, but I feel no blood. From my right, I hear Nala chuckling lightly, but her eyes show nothing, but concern. I smile at her and nod at Sarafina to continue the bath. Beside me, I feel Sarabi staring at me again for any last minute checks.

"Sarabi, I told you. I'm fine," I say, turning away.

"If you're sure," she says, licking my face.

I smile and nod before she jumps back up on one of the rocks and lies down, half bathing in the sunlight and half shaded by a large tree. Only a few minutes, I hear other lionesses calling out a greeting to Simba as he runs down the hill. Simba smiles at us saying, "Hi Nala, Kim."

"Hi Simba," Nala and I say together.

Simba nods and walks over to Nala and tries to whisper something, though his voice carries over. "Come on, I just heard about this awesome place."

Nala glares at him. "Simba, I'm taking a bath."

She turns and cranes her neck back for her mother to lick under her chin. Simba's face twists in disgust as he watches her. Behind him, Sarabi stands up, looking down at her son.

"And it's time for your bath," Sarabi says, leaning down and picking Simba up. She licks him across the top of his head a few times, despite his protests of messing up his "mane."

I smile at him. "It's not that bad, Simba."

Glancing over at me, Simba glares at me. After a moment, Sarabi pulls back and allows Simba to jump down. Simba pats his head, fixing his hair as he shakes his head. "Okay, I'm clean. Can we go now, Mom?"

Nala leans over as her mother to wash her backside. Looking up at him, she asks, "So where are we going? Please tell me it's not someplace dumb."

Simba shakes his head, again failing to keep his voice quiet. "No it's really cool, I promise."

"So where is this cool place?" Sarabi asks, looking down at her son; a light smile on her face.

"Oh…around the water hole," Simba says, turning around to face his mother.

Nala snaps her head around to stare at Simba. "The water hole, what's so cool about that?"

Smiling shyly, Simba walks back over to her and leans close to her face. "I'll show you when we get there okay."

"Oh," Nala whispers, meeting Simba's eyes. Turning to her mother, she asks, "Mom, can I go with Simba?"

Sarafina smiles down at her daughter and looks at Sarabi. "What do you think, Sarabi?"

"Well…" Sarabi begins and looks over at me. I stare back at her; concern etched on my face. What is she thinking? Through she stares at me, I can't read her mind. After a minute, she looks back at the two cubs. "It's all right with me."

Both Simba and Nala cheer for joy and start to jump around each other. Simba glances over at me and smiles. Yet, before he can ask I shake my head and point to the back of my head.

"I have to let this heal," I say.

Simba sighs and walks over toward me; his large eyes pleading with me. "Please, Kimmy, come with us."

Again, I shake my head and pat his head; my fingers running through his fur. "You'll have a better time by yourself."

"Oh they are not going by themselves," Sarabi says, pushing herself up into a sitting position.

She looks out toward the east and roars. My hands clasp over my ears, but still her roar vibrates in my eardrums and throughout my body. In only seconds, I see a flash of blue flies toward us before Zazu settles on the ground.

Bowing low to the queen, he says, "Yes, your Majesty."

"Yes, Zazu. I would like you to accompany Simba and Nala to while they go to this awesome place," Sarabi says, lying back down.

Zazu cringes in disgust, but nods, unable to disobey the queen. Flying off, he calls out for Simba and Nala to follow as they head back up the hill. Once they are out of sight, I stand up and shake my head. After a moment, I glance over at Sarabi, but she just smiles at me. "Did you really think I would let two cubs go off on their own? And a mother will always watch out for their cubs even when they cannot go with them," she says, laying her head against her paws.

"Is…is that true for all mothers?" I ask.

Sarabi opens her eyes and looks over at me. A flicker of concern and warmth swim through her eyes. For a few seconds, she just stares at me; the wind picking up and blowing against my face. Her head rises until our eyes lock and she nods. "Yes, Kimaria. It is true for all mothers." Turning away, she looks over at Sarafina and asks, "Are you ready for our hunt?"

Sarafina sits up and nods. "Yes, let's gather the hunting parties."

Without another word, the two lionesses walk off to hunt. A shiver crawls down my spine at the thought of hunting and the cool wind. Its breeze rustling through the trees with a gentle melody. For a moment, I listen to it and breathe in the sweet scent of grass and fresh air. Once more, I trace the small scar across my leg and sigh. It still doesn't seem possible that after nine months, Mufasa and I still have a distance between us. Shaking my head, I stand up and head back toward Pride Rock. Halfway there, I see Scar walking toward me. Automatically, I feel my body stiffen as the lion walks over to me.

"Hello, young princess…and how are you this fine morning?" he asks, his silky voice sending shivers down my spine.

Taking a deep breath, I say, "Hujambo, Scar. I'm fine. How are you?"

"I'm fine. Now why are you not out with the young prince? Normally you two are inseparable," he says.

Again, I feel a shiver crawl down my spine as goosebumps run down my arms. Ignoring them, I shrug. "He and Nala wanted to send some time by themselves, I think."

Scar chuckles lightly. "Ah yes, the young prince and his betrothed how sweet. Well, I am you will find someone one day too. After all a queen can not rule without a king at her side."

"Scar, I may not be queen," I say, trying to catch my breath at the odd suggestion.

"Well…no matter now. I am sure one of the lions would love to be your pet," he says, venom filling the last two words.

I shake my head and take a few steps back. Yet, Scar's fierce green eyes will not leave my face. After a moment, I bow my head toward him. "Excuse me, I believe I hear Sarabi calling me."

Before he can reply, I quicken my pace toward Pride Rock. Yet, his words keep circling in my mind. Once I reach Pride Rock, I sink down to the ground and take a few deep breaths. How could Scar suggest such a thing? Again I shake my head to clear my thoughts and climb up to the cave. The cool rock feels wonderful against my sunburn cheeks and hands. Slowly, I walk over to my cloths and sit down beside him; my fingers brushing against the fabric of my cloths. I pause as my fingers rub against my mother's necklace. Pulling it out, I watch it sparkle in the small sunlight; its fragments casting light further into the cave. The fragments dance against the stone walls in leaps and bounds. After a moment, I close my hands around the cool metal and sigh; memories swimming through my mind of my mother as Sarabi's words echo in my mind. Was it true with my mother, that she watches over me though she is not here with me?

A few hours pass as I sit in the cave singing quietly to myself. I watch the sun rise and dip against the cave walls. Outside, I hear paws pound against the stone steps as Jane enters the cave. Her large brown eyes grow wide as she spots me; her breathing shallow as she tries to stop panting. Instantly, I stand up and run over to her.

"Is something wrong?" I ask.

Jane stares at me and sighs. "No just the malkia is looking for Mufasa and I have no seen him."

"I haven't seen him since this morning, but I'll help you look for him," I say as I start to walk out of the cave.

"Asante, Kimaria," Jane says.

I nod and start to climb down the stone steps. For two hours, we look and still no sign of either of Mufasa. Fear swims through my body as I continue looking for him out in the grasslands. Over all the months, I have never known him to go far from the Pride lands. As the sun begins to set, I sigh and try again to see through the darkness of the grasslands. Behind me, I hear wings lightly flapping against the air. Turning around, I see Mufasa, Zazu, Simba, and Nala walking toward me. Quickly, I run forward and hug Simba in my arms. For a moment, he fights me, but the collapses in my arms. Beside me, I feel Nala nuzzling and stares at me; her eyes wide with fear and disappointment. I open my mouth, but Mufasa cuts me off as he calls for Zazu. I hear a whisper from Zazu and then glance over at Mufasa.

"Take Nala home, I have to teach my children a lesson," he says, glancing over his shoulder at us.

Simba buries his face into my chest as Zazu flies over. Settling on the ground, he says, "Come, Nala…" then he turns to us, placing a wing on my leg and Simba's shoulder. "Simba, Kimaria, good luck."

Without another word, Zazu and Nala leave. For a moment I watch them go and cradle my little brother in my arms; his body trembling against mine.

"Simba! Kimaria!" Mufasa calls, his voice echoing across the empty grasslands. Biting my lip, I turn and release Simba, but he turns back to me; his eyes wide before he lowered them onto the ground. Slowly, I walk over to Mufasa and kneel down beside him on his right with Simba on the other side. Starlight begins to brighten the sky, but the tension in the air seems to dull their light. After a moment, Mufasa sighs and looks down at Simba.

"Simba, I am very disappointed in you," he says.

Simba bows his head, whispering, "I know."

"You could have been killed and what's worse! You put Nala in danger," he says.

"Mufasa, please…I'm sure wasn't his fault," I say, my voice barely above a whisper.

Instantly, Mufasa glances over at me. "Kimaria, why did you not go with them? As his older sister and a future queen you need to take responsibility and look out for other."

"Zazu…went with them….and-"

"And it wasn't her fault. I was just trying to be brave, like you," Simba says, looking up at his father.

Again, Mufasa sighs. "Simba…being brave doesn't mean you go out looking for trouble."

"But you're not scared of anything," Simba says softly.

"I was today..." Mufasa takes a step back and looks at both of us. "I thought I might lose both of you."

My eyebrows furrow in confusion. "Why me?"

Mufasa glances over at me and smiles gently. "After Zazu told me that the cubs were in danger, I thought he meant you and Simba. When I realized it was him and Nala, a piece of my heart sighed in relief, but after all the distance between us, I thought you may just leave or that I had killed our relationship and I know we have to move on. Please forgive me for my anger, all those months ago."

Once more I trace my scar across my leg and looks back at Mufasa. After a moment, I smile at him and nod. "Yes, Mufasa…I forgive you."

Mufasa smiles back at me and nuzzle me. Beside me, I hear Simba purr as she rubs against my leg. Looking back at his father, he says, "You what, Dad?"

"What?" Mufasa and I ask together.

"You were scared for me, Nala, and Kim, but I think those hyenas were even scardered," Simba says, smiling."

Mufasa bends down lows and chuckles. "That's cause no one messes with your dad."

Quickly, he grabs Simba and up and messes with his hair as Simba tries to pull away. I laugh and move away as father and son start to tackle each other. After a few minutes, Simba jumps on his father and calls over to me. Walking over to them I lay down in the grass next to them.

"Hey, dad, we're pals right? You, me, and kimmy?" Simba asks.

I smile and picks up off of his father and trickle his stomach. Simba laughs, but his claws remain recoiled.

"Of course we are, Sim," I say softly.

Simba looks up at me and presses his had back against my chest. "And we'll always be together right?" he asks.

My heart stops for a moment as it sinks into my stomach. Memories of the harsh reality circles through my mind while his words echoes in my ears. As though sensing my distress, Mufasa raises his head and looks over at us both. Clearing his throat, he says, "Simba, Kim, let me tell you something my father told me," he looks up toward the sky and smiles. "In the Pride lands, we blieive the great Kings of the past look down on us from the stars."

"Really?" Simba asks, awestruck as he stares at the millions of stars.

Mufasa nods. "Yes…they live in you. They watch over everything and will be with you always…" he glances over at me, "And they live in you, Mtoto. They will be with you and so will I."

As he speaks, a gentle wind blows through the grasslands. The blades of grass play a small melody as we stare up at the stars, the lion's ancestors. Only one question ran through my mind, were my ancestors looking down on me and my new family? With a simple squeeze, I hug Simba and closer and look over at Mufasa. For now, I have everything I need.

* * *

**Define = Mtoto = Child. **

**"Mimi ni zuri = I'm fine. **

**"Habari za asubuhi = Good morning **

**Hujambo = Hello**

**Malkia = Queen**

**"Asante = Thank you**

**If I missed anything I'm sorry. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was nice to get into the real world of the movie. I am also trying to embrace some of the spirit of the musical without having to have the lions sing, so I hope that works. Please tell me if it worked out okay or if it seemed forced in trying to get Kim into the world? Anyway I hope you enjoyed. Thanks and more coming soon. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's the next chapter. I own nothing, but Kim. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

In the darkness, I feel someone nudging me. Blinking, I open my eyes and rub the sleep from thm. The heavy, calm breathing of the Mufasa and the lionesses surround me on all sides as I blink again. After a moment, I push myself up and try to look around the cave. Only a sliver of moonlight reaches the cave's entrance lights up the ground. A chilly wind blows through the cavern and I shiver. Yet again, I feel a small paw nudging my leg. Through the dark, my hand hovers above the ground until Simba brushes his head against my palm. His large eyes seem to shine through the darkness as he stares up at me. Simba brushes up against my leg and sighs as a shiver crawls down his spine.

After a moment, I ask, "What's wrong, Sim?"

"I…I'm scared, Kim. Those hyenas were so scary and…and Dad's really upset," Simba says softly.

My hand pauses as it runs across his fur. How can I answer that fear? Was Mufasa right that it was somehow indirectly my fault that Simba was now so scared? I feel Simba crawling into my lap as he places his paws up against my chest. Again, his large eyes stare up at me. Slowly, I wrap my arms around him, like I had out in the grasslands. Despite the darkness, I look over the other slumbering lions. Could everything be so peaceful with Simba shivering under my touch?

Rubbing him behind the ears, I say, "It's going to be okay, Sim. You have to trust me, okay."

Simba sniffles. "Are you sure?"

I nod and kiss his head. Lying down, I pull my little brother under my arm; a light purring vibrating from Simba. Simba nuzzles under my chin and asks, "Will we be together forever, Kim?"

My eyes weight heavy with sleep as his words roll over in my mind. Automatically, I tighten my grip around Simba. His hot breath tickles against my neck as he repeats his question. I feel my heart tighten in my chest as I say, "Your…Dad already gave you the answer."

"Yeah…, but what about you, Kimmy? Will you and me stay together forever?" he says softly.

Taking a deep breath, I push myself away and kiss his head again. How can I refuse to answer him? Once more, I hear Mufasa's words echoing in my mind. I am a big sister and…a possible queen. And a queen never lets her subjects down or a big sister allowing her brother to be afraid.

I feel a small smile forms on my lips as I say, "Yes, Sim. Don't worry…we'll be together."

Simba nuzzles me again as the two of us fall asleep together.

* * *

Sunlight shines over the Pride lands in the late afternoon. Off in the distance, wind whistles through the trees. Animals graze peacefully in the grasslands while others drink their full of the cool water at the watering hole. Calling of "good day" sweeps through the pride. The lionesses, including Nala, are on their daily hunt. Everything seemed so calm this morning. Yet, the peace know seems disturbed as Simba and I crash through in a game of tag. Both Simba and I laugh as we race across the savanna. Through Simba's joy it doesn't seem possible that only last night, he had asked me if we were going to be together forever.

Shaking my head, I focus my thoughts back on the game. My feet slice through the soft grass with ease and speed. Despite my two legs, I feel the powerful training of the living among the lions. Off in the distance, I hear Simba's laughter fading away. Instantly, I pause and narrow my eyes against the bright sunshine. All around me, the grasslands seem to be calm and still now. Turning around, I can barely see the tip of Pride Rock and I shiver. How could I have not known we were so far away from home? Once more, I turn in a circle trying to see where Simba has gone. Behind me, I hear grass shifting as my senses grow alert. I close my eyes and listen, but fear keeps my feet frozen to the spot. Paws dig into my back as I fall forward; my palms scrapping against the ground. Automatically, I try to push my attacker off; terror pulsing through my body. Yet, Simba's laughter makes me pause as he jumps off of me.

Rolling over onto my side, I ask, "What was that for, Sim?"

Simba laughs. "Practicing my pouncing, it's so much fun."

I sit up, rub my head, and look down at my dirty hands. After a moment, I look over at Simba and sigh. "Okay…well I can be the first to tell you, you are very good at it."

"Not according to Nala," Simba says.

My eyebrows furrow in confusion. "What's wrong?"

Simba looks up at me and sighs. "Kimmy, I…I not sure….Nala was able to pin me twice," he looks around quickly and takes a small step closer and lowers his voice. "Please…please don't tell anyone."

I laugh. "It's not a big problem, Simba."

"But I'm the price, I have to be able to if I'm gonna be King," Simba says, pouting.

"You know there's more to being King than that," I say, smiling down at him and pat his head.

Simba rolls his eyes and bounds away. "You're sounding like, Dad."

"And that's a bad thing?" Mufasa asks.

Simba spins around and bows his head, embarrassed. I stand up, dusting myself off and smile at him. Mufasa returns the gesture and looks down at his son. Bending down, he pretends to pounce, but pauses a few inches away from Simba. Simba laughs and jumps back and tries to pounce on his father. Mufasa chuckles as the two start to tackle each other playfully. I smile and tackle Simba. For a moment, my fingers pull at Simba's fur. He cries out and jumps back as I release him. Rubbing his head, he looks over at me as I quickly apologize.

"I'm sorry…but that was a little payback," I say smiling.

Sumba shakes his head and bends down, ready to attack again. Yet the flapping of wings causes him to pause as he looks up at the sky. For a moment, I can't see anything, the blue feathers merging with blue sky. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Mufasa standing up and looking up too. Zazu flies down and settles on the ground before the king.

Bowing down, he says, "Good morning, your majesty. I am sorry to disturb you, but there are some business you need to attend too. After all, it is the day to check on your subjects living conditions."

"Yes of course," Mufasa glances over at me and Simba, "Now Simba, you and Kimaria have the day to yourselves, but please stay close to home."

Simba cringes slightly and nods. Gently, I pat his head and glance over at Mufasa. He stares at me for a few moments and nods. I return the gesture and watch as he and Zazu head off to the south west. A shiver runs down my spine as the wind picks up again. Beside me, I feel Simba nudge my leg as he turns around. Looking down at him, I sigh and raise my eyebrows at him. Simba glances over his shoulder and smirks at me.

"Race you," he says before darting off back toward Pride Rock. I laugh and follow him as fast as I can.

A few minutes, we both collapse at the base of Pride Rock; the large rock shielding us from the sun's hot rays. Panting, Simba crawls over to me and lays his head on my lap. His hot breath tickles my skin and I chuckle lightly. Simba glances up at me, but I shake my head. I glance around and look over at the sun hanging high in the sky. Out to the west and east, I watch for the other lionesses coming back from the hunt. My eyes squint against the sun as a dark figure begins to walk over the horizon. From the distance, I can't see who it is, but Simba sniffs the air, jumps up, and start run out to greet the lion.

"Uncle Scar, how are you?" Simba asks, looking up at his uncle.

The dark lion smirks down at his nephew and nuzzles him. "I'm fine, Simba. How are you?"

"Fine," Simba says.

"Good, good. Now your father wanted me to tell you he has a great surprise for you, Simba," Scar says.

"We just saw, Dad. And he told us not to go far," Simba says, looking back over at me.

I nod.

"Oh it's not that far. It's just a little out west. Your father will be hurt if you don't show up and of course he would not tell you. It's a surprise after all," Scar says, smirking.

After a moment, Simba nods and glances over at me. "Are you coming?"

I look over at him, about to shake my head and pause. Only last night, I had promised him to be with him forever. I glance over at Scar and shivers run down my spine. How can I let Simba go off alone with him? Mufasa trusts his brother yes, but something unnerves me. After a moment, I nod to Simba.

Scar tries to protest, but Simba says, "Come on uncle Scar, Dad can show us both the surpise."

Scar sighs and nods. We start walking, but I pause and say, "I'll be right back."

Without a word, I run back and climb up the stone steps. Entering the cave, I feel the cool wind rushing past me. I run inside and crawl into the corner where my clothes are. My fingers brush against the necklace and hold it up. I hear my mother's words circling through my mind and the words of the elders of my tribe. Shaking my head, I stuff the necklace into my pocket and run back outside. Yet, Simba and Scar are gone. I call out their names, but neither of them answers. I squint my eyes against the sun and start to head out toward the east. Where did Scar say they were going? I shake my head and continue to walk, occasionally calling out for Simba or Scar. After an hour, I come into a deserted cannon. Dust flies across the ground and I try to bat it away. Off to the right, I hear a small roar bouncing off the walls. Turning around, I see Simba smiling proudly at himself. His large brown eyes grow wide with excitement as he starts to walk over toward me.

I walk over to him and he says, "Did you see that…"

His voice trails off as the ground begins to vibrate beneath us. Pebbles start to shake against the ground as a bird flies overhead crying out. Simba pauses and looks behind him and gasps. I look up and gasp; the ground quivering beneath me as a herd of wilder beasts storm into the gorge. My body seems to go numb as I collapse onto the ground. Simba runs over and jumps into my arms as I scramble to my feet. My feet pound against the ground, but their echoes are drowned out by the wild beasts. Thousands and thousands of wilder beasts stomp behind us as I try to quicken my pace. In my arms, I feel Simba shiver, but all my words have comfort seem to have vanished me. His claws rib my shirt and dig into my skin, but I barely feel it. Dust flies up and surrounds us, blurring my vision as I run. My heart pounds against my chest and blood pounds in my ears as I keep running. Ahead of us, a lone tree branch stands into view and I toss Simba at it. He screams as he tries to hold onto the branch. Through the chaos, I swear I hear him calling my name, but my feet just keep moving forward.

"Come…this way, Kim…" a high voice calls from above me.

I glance up and spot Zazu flying next to me. Behind me, I hear the thundering hooves of the wilder beasts while Zazu flies above me. Turning, he starts to head west and calls out my name. I try to call him back, but my throat is to dry. Quickly, I turn, my feet skidding against the ground as I follow Mufasa's advisor. Something slams into my side and I fall to the ground. Something hits me in the stomach, but I roll away into a side carvern before I fall into darkness.

* * *

**Please review, thanks and more coming soon.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's another chapter. I own nothing, but the plot twists and Kim. I hope you enjoy. **

* * *

**"Come…this way, Kim…" a high voice calls from above me. I glance up and spot Zazu flying next to me. Behind me, I hear the thundering hooves of the wilder beasts while Zazu flies above me. Turning, he starts to head west and calls out my name. I try to call him back, but my throat is to dry. Quickly, I turn, my feet skidding against the ground as I follow Mufasa's advisor. Something slams into my side and I slide into a cavern before I fall into darkness.**

* * *

Against my skin I feel wings beating against my face. I blink and wince as dust sweeps into my eyes. Something heavy seems to weigh my body down as I try to sit up. Once more, I blink and sway on my hands. Beside me, I hear Zazu speak, but his words fall on deaf ears. The world around me spins as I try to stand up only to fall back down. Dust fills my lungs as I cough. Zazu flaps his wings next to me, but I try to bat him away. My palms scrap against rock on both sides. I feel my heart skips a beat as the walls seem to begin to close in around. I hear a scream, but it doesn't sound like mine. Again, I blink and try to move around.

Ahead of me, I hear Zazu calling out my name as though leading me out of the cave. Gradually, I move toward the entrance, wincing every few seconds from the pain in my legs. I shake my head to try and clear my thoughts, but everything still seems a blur. Off in the distance, I hear the sound of hooves racing toward me and I scream, the sound echoing off the walls. A single wilder beast races past as I press myself up against the wall, yet, the beast pays no attention to me. More dust swirls through the air as my eyes scan the deserted gorge. I glance back over at Zazu; his large eyes staring back at me with a mixture of concern and sadness. A look my mother used to give me when something awful happened.

"What!" I snap at him.

Zazu almost jumps backward at my sudden outburst before settling on the ground before me. Bowing low, he stammers, "Binti mfalme…I…I…it's…."

"What!" I snap again, gritting my teeth in frustration.

"It's….the king….he's dead…you were out cold and I went to check…" His voice trails off as I push myself to my feet and start running.

No, it couldn't be true, not Mufasa. Despite the pain, I force my feet to keep going as memories of the stampede begin to circle through my mind. My heart begins to beat quicker as I imagine Simba's body pressed up against mine. Simba…my mind freezes on his name as I glance back over at Zazu. How could he just leave Simba alone? If he was still…I shake my head, no time to think about that. Dark, dense clouds hang across the sky as dust swirls around the empty gorge. My footsteps echo across the ground through the heavy fog of silence that surrounds the gorge. After a moment, Zazu flies up in front of me, spreading his wings as though to block me. His eyes seem to narrow as he shakes his head.

"No, we cannot go any further," he cries.

Once more, I ignore him and shove past him. I keep walking until I turn a corner and freeze in my tracks. My eyes grow wide as I stare over at Mufasa. Above him, the tree branch is broken in half, like an arrow. I feel my legs collapse beneath me, but my eyes remain focused on Mufasa's limp body. A flash of queen Uru flashes through my mind as a sharp pain pierces my heart. Tears rim my eyes, blurring my vision again. Behind me, I hear Zazu call out my name, but I can't make myself answer. How could this happen? How could the great spirits of the past allow this to happen? It wasn't Mufasa's time. My throat burns as I suck down the tears and turn away, unable to look anymore. Against my leg, I feel Zazu patting my leg as he looks up at me.

Blinking, I turn and look down at him, my voice barely above a whisper. "Zazu…why…why did this happen?"

Zazu bows his head and shakes it. "I don't know…but we have to get back to Pride Rock."

"What…what about, Simba?" I ask.

Zazu again shakes his head. Without another word, he flies up and starts head east. For a moment, I glance back over at Mufasa and bow my head, sending a prayer up the great kings. Softly, I hear Zazu calling me and I force myself to stand and follow. Every few steps, I wince as pain shoots up through my body. Outside of the gorge, starlight still shines across the sky, guiding us back home. A cool breeze sweeps through the grass and brushes against my face. I shiver as I look down at the ground. Just hours ago, the grass was lush and green, now seem dry and dull as the blades scratch at my ankles. I squint my eyes against the darkness and catch glimpses of some animals still grazing peacefully. My blood begins to boil as I watch them. How can they just stand there and eat when their king had just passed onto the next life? Beside me, I feel Zazu stiffen too as he stares at the scene too. None of the animals turn toward me as we pass and I almost sigh in relief. At least some things never change, but my heart still aches. Where was Simba? I want to ask Zazu, but I can't seem to find the right words. After two hours, I see the tip of Pride Rock. My senses grow alert and my body stiffens as I hear someone coming toward us. Through the darkness, I hear Nala's voice and I sigh as I sink down to the ground.

"Kimaria, there you are. Your mother was so worried…can we play hide and seek?" she asks, looking up at me.

If it is even possible, I feel my body stiffen even more as her questions rolls over in my mind. Can we play hide and seek? How I wish I could just say yes and loose myself in the game. I watch as Nala leans forward as though practicing her pouncing skills. Zazu clears his throat and settles down on the ground in between us.

"I'm sorry…Nala, but…we have to get back home…and isn't it time for you to be in bed?" he asks, looking over at the young lioness cub.

"But…Zazu"

"Nala, what are you- oh Kimaria, Zazu, where have you been?" Sarafina asks. Her blue eyes seem to shine against the darkness as she looks between all three of us. After a moment, she says, "Come…Scar has gathered the Pride for an important announcement."

Without another word, she picks up her daughter by the scruff of her neck and heads back to Pride Rock. I glance down at Zazu, but he doesn't say anything to me. His eyes fixed on the lioness and her daughter. I open my mouth, but can't make the words come to me. After a moment, Zazu flies up and follows Sarafina. Gradually, I push myself and start to follow them. Moonlight seems to shine down across the base of Pride Rock where the lionesses form a semi-circle. Scar sits at the head of the group; his green eyes surveying the group with sorrow. On his right, Sarabi sits beside him as though she was his queen. I shiver as Scar's words from the day before circle through my mind. For a moment, Sarabi looks up and spots me; her red eyes suddenly shine with a glimmer of hope. Softly, she whispers my name and all heads turn toward me. Each pair of eyes stares at me in confusion. I sigh as Sarabi walks over to me and nuzzles me gently.

"Are you all right?" she asks, staring at me.

I nod and nuzzle my face into her warm fur as my arms wrap around her neck.

Across from us, Scar clears his throat and surveys the group again. Bowing his head slightly, he says, "I'm so glad that Kimaria is safe, but…I must tell you that…King Mufasa….and the young prince, Simba, my own brother and nephew have died in a stampede today."

A huge cry of moaning sweeps through semi-circle. Tears roll down their faces as they each look at one another for an answer or some hope. Nala nuzzles up against her mother as she cries. Beside me, I see Sarabi's lips trembling as she tries to stay strong for the others. Yet, I see a few tears rolling down her face as Scar's words sink in. For a moment, she glances over at me; her eyes searching mine for some answer and some glimpse of her son. I feel my legs begin to buckle beneath me as I fall onto the ground; my heart breaking in two. Despite the way, Sarabi acts like a mother to me, I will never be like her own son. More moans and cries circle the group as Scar's become clearer and clearer.

Sighing deeply, Scar begins to speak again. "The king's death is a terrible loss….for me it is great loss, but to lose Simba…who had only just begun to live with us….for me it is a great and personal loss…" he pauses and closes his eyes, "So…it is with a heavy heart that I assume the throne. Yet, out of the ashes we shall rise…"

Behind him, a small group of soft laughter echo off the walls. Scar's emerald eyes snap open as he surveys the group once again. Pushing himself up, Scar turns half way around as a group of hyenas begin to walk toward us; their yellow eyes glinting against the darkness. Wide grins spread across their faces as they stare at us. Every lioness gasps as we watch the hyenas crawl down and spread across the Pride lands. Sarabi growls low in her throat as she stands up and move in front of me. Confusion clouds my thoughts as I watch the hyenas move around us. One of Mufasa's lessons begins to circle through my mind; hyenas had been limited to the graveyard because they were a danger to the Pride. I shake my head as I try to clear away his voice.

Again, Scar speaks toward the group of lionesses. "A future in which lions and hyenas come together in a great future," he says, standing proudly near the end of one of the steps.

Lionesses let out a few more mournful cries as the reality sinks in. Their king and prince are died and Scar has taken the throne. For a moment, I glance up at the sky toward the stars. Despite all the changes, the stars still remain and close my eyes, sending a prayer up to the great kings. Only time will tell what will become of us. Concentrating, I swear I hear Rafiki mournful cries mixing with our own.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter. Please review and thanks. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's the next chapter. I own nothing, but Kim and the plot changes. A big thanks to Simbafan because I am using a scene slightly resemble to his story, so please forgive I do not mean to steal that. This chapter and the next few will have violence scenes so pleas BE WARNED! However, I hope you enjoy thia chapter. **

* * *

"Mufasa, Sim….Simba," Sarabi mumbles in her sleep.

I blink and roll over onto my side as I try to block out her cries. After a moment, I hear her cries stop as she sinks deeper into sleep. I push myself and look around. None of the other lionesses seem disturbed as they sleep. The first rays of sunlight sparkle across the cave's entrance as I climb over the slumbering lionesses and head out of the cave. Pulling my brown hair into a lose pony tail, I walk out of the cave; cool morning air bites against my skin. I blink twice as my eyes grow used to the sudden light shining from the east. Slowly, my eyes scan the savanna.

Giraffes, antelopes, and a herd of zebras have started their normal morning routines far off toward the south in the fresh grasslands. Out to the west, I see glimpses of birds flying crying out to each other as they search for breakfast. Everything is normal, almost ideal. A shiver crawls down my spine as the reality sinks in again. No, not perfect, how can everything be the same when only yesterday things have fallen apart? I shake my head, turn, and start to walk down onto the savanna. Yet, with each step I feel my senses growing alert as flashes of those yellow eyes flash through my mind. How can Scar trust those hyenas? Aren't they a danger to him to? I shake my head and continue walking. My skirt, once long and flowing, now hangs just below my knees as I tighten it around my waist.

"Good morning, Kimaria," a voice calls out.

I turn and see Jengo, the leader of a zebra herd, staring at me. Forcing a smile, I nod. "Morning, Jengo, how are you doing?"

"We are doing okay and tunaasiktika for the loss of our great king and prince," he says, bowing his head in respect for the dead. "And your loss of course."

I bite my lip, forcing myself to look at him, and nod. "Th…thank you, Jengo, but I really need to get going. See you around."

Jengo nods and gallops off back in the direction he came. Dust swirls up around me and I cough. Batting it away, I sigh and look up at the clear blue sky; no gray clouds of mourning fill the sky. As though on commend, I feel a few tears roll down my face before I brush them away. In my mind, I see Sarabi, from last night, trying to keep strong for the pride. Will I have to be strong for the pride too? Can I do it when my heart has been shattered again? More questions race through my mind as I turn and start to head back toward Pride Rock. Blades of grass seem to cut into my skin as I walk while the sun's heat begins to warm the savanna. Shrill laughter and a cry of pain seem to echo across the land. Instantly, I turn and run toward the cry as other herds of animals gallop in the opposite direction. Squinting my eyes, I see two hyenas staring down at their limp prey. My stomach twists in knots, but anger pulses through my veins as I run over to them. Both hyenas turn toward me, but only laughter harder; their shrill voices merging together as they stare at me.

"Get away," I say, stopping two feet away, "Please…I don't what anyone getting hurt,"

My voice shakes as watch the two hyenas; their eyes piercing into me, like daggers. Inside, I feel my whole body trembling as I try to see their prey. Behind them, I see a limp carcass of a young caribou. Once more, my stomach knots as I stare at it, laying a pool of its own blood. Its dark fur contrasting the crimson blood soaking into the fur large head is bent toward me; his large black empty eyes glint in the sunlight, pleading me to help. I have seen the lionesses hunt, but there never seemed to be any pain for the animals, it was quick. Yet, with the hyenas were cruel and heartless. After a moment, both hyenas begin to laugh as they stare at me; their green fur bristling in irritation. I take step back as they narrow their eyes at me. The leader of the two takes a step toward me.

"What…what are you gonna do about it? You chafu human," the leader asks while the other hyena began to chuckle.

Slowly, the two begin to circle me. Their eyes roaming my body and they lick their lips. A chill runs throughout my body as I watch them; my feet frozen to the ground. My nose wrinkles in disgust and horror as the faint scent of blood fills my nose. Once more, the hyenas laugh; the shrill laughter even echoing in my head. Biting my lip, I feel my spine stiffen and straiten as terror pulsing through my body. Both hyenas continue to laugh and circle me, but neither makes a move to attack. Fresh blood drips down their mouths as their eyes narrow. One large paw sweeps out at me, claws digging into my skin as I collapse onto the ground. I feel their hot breath tickle against my leg; my heart pounding against my chest. All at once, the claws recoil as the hyenas turn away from me. I lay on the ground as my heart rate slows back down, but cringes as I hear them chew on the young caribou. Gradually, I push myself up, but the hyenas take no notice. Dirt and grass fill my palms as I push myself to stand up. For a moment, I pause as the hyenas glance over at me, but quickly turn back to their meal. Slowly, I take a few steps back; my eyes fixed upon the hyenas.

At the base of Pride Rock, another agonizing scream echoes from within the cave. The stone steps cut into my palms as climb back up. Entering the cave, I look around, sunlight shinning halfway inside, but the lionesses aren't there. I close my eyes and listen; the agonizing cry still ringing in my ears. Shaking the cry away, I concentrate and hear a loud growl and a few desperate pleas from the back cavern. I feel my heart beginning to race again as I quickly walk to the back. Desperate, overlapping, pleas, and cries bounce off the walls as the voices grow louder.

"How could you-"

"Please…no, please-"

"Have mercy…only a cub…"

Only a cub? My thoughts freeze while my feet quicken their pace. Turning the corner, I all the lionesses standing in a circle with all their eyes fixed on the center of the circle. I stand on tiptoe, my hand pressed up against the wall, and peer over the heads to look. Blood stains the ground as innocent cubs lye in the center of the circle. Aching cries echo across the cave as mother weep for their lost cubs; their heads bent forward as they nudge the cold, limp bodies. Scar sat across from most the lionesses as his fierce green eyes scan the sight before him. His eyes narrow as he looks off to the right where a group of yellow eyes flash in the darkness. Beside him, Zira sits next to him like a queen, unaffected by the slaughter of innocent cubs. Again, my stomach knots as I see the lifeless golden and tan fur of Chipo while the lionesses continue to mourn. Gradually, I lean forward as my foot snaps on a twig. Jade, Aazzi, Sarabi, Taariq, and Sarafina stand off the right as suddenly all eyes turn in my direction. Across from me, Zira smirks and stares back at me. Instantly, Sarabi moves in front of me; her teeth clenched together as a low, dangerous growl erupts from her throat.

"Don't you dare," Sarabi whispers; her claws scrape against the ground in anticipation.

Zira's smirk grew. "Oh Sarabi as former queen you have no control of what I do. Scar and myself are bound by law set down by our ancestors and that.... dogo malaya is not even part-"

"Enough!" Sarabi cries, taking a small step forward. "You will not lay a paw on my child."

Zira opens her mouth, but Scar clears his throat. All eyes turn to him, but he barely pays attention as he walks over the small corpses and over to Sarafina; his paws now stained with the children's blood. Beneath her, I notice Nala shivering as she inches away, nuzzling her mother for any a grain of comfort. Sarafina's body stiffens yet her large eyes are rimmed with tears. Pausing a few inches away from her, Scar stares down at her.

Calmly, he says, "Stand down, Sarafina."

"Please…please no…she's done nothing," Sarafina begs, her voice cracking as tears roll down her face.

"I cannot break my own rule my dear as the new king," Scar says.

Sarafina shakes her head and gently pushes her daughter back behind her. The dark lion narrows his eyes as he raises his paw and pushes her violently aside, unable to defend Nala. Behind him, I hear the laughter and glee of the hyenas even as the other lionesses kept them away from the fallen cubs. Anger pulses through my body as I push past Sarabi and shield Nala, just as Scar raises his paw. Confusion fills his eyes as he stares down at me, his right paw ready to strike.

"Tafadhali….please….she's no threat…I'll look after her," I say, tears rimming my eyes again.

Silence falls across the cave as my words linger in the air; even the hyena's laughter has quieted a little. For a moment, no one speaks, but I feel all the lionesses eyes shift from me to Scar and back again. My hearts begins to pound as the seconds pass. Through my blurry vision, I see Scar's green eyes flash with some emotion I can't name, but it is gone in a second. Lowering his paw, Scar glares at me before leaning down close to me, his eyes meeting mine.

"Taka, please!" Sarabi cries out.

Instantly, Scar snaps his head around, a loud growl of outrage erupts from his throat. His eyes narrow as he stares at Sarabi and takes a step toward her. Shaking his head, he whispers, "Never….never use that name, Sarabi…." While he talks, he keeps walking over to Sarabi, until they are inches apart. "Never use that name, swear it."

Sarabi stands her ground and says nothing. Another growl escapes from Scar as he strikes her across the face. "Swear it!"

Sarabi strikes her side against the wall and collapses onto the ground. Jade runs over to her and nudges her gently and begins to check her over for any sign of injury. Without another word, Scar's eyes scan the remainder of the lionesses circle. His eyes linger over each lioness until they reach me. Nala has crawled into my lap, shivering beneath my arms as Scar watches us. A shiver crawls down my spine, but then Scar moves on, continuing his search. After a moment, he walks back to his original spot and whispers something to the hyenas. Shrill laughter bounces off the walls again before they disappear down the back exist of Pride Rock. With a single nod, Scar and Zira leave together, leaving the rest of us surrounded by death.

On instinct, I wrap my arms tighter around Nala while my eyes scan the cave. Tarriq, Jade, Aazzi, and some of the other lionesses walk up and pull out their own cubs, caressing the lifeless bodies. After a moment, Nala wiggles free and runs over to her mother. Sarafina nuzzles her daughter gently and glances over in my direction.

Nodding, she says, "Asante, Kimaria."

I nod before mother and daughter leave the cave. Slowly, I walk over and kneel down beside Sarabi, laying my hand against her side.

Turning her head in my direction, she asks, "Where were you?"

My eyebrows furrow in confusion. "What…what do you mean?"

"This…this morning…you were gone"

"I went for a walk"

"Don't you dare leave Pride Rock again, Kimaria. I…I was…" She pushes herself up and looks at me; her blue eyes shine with concern and sorrow. "I…I cannot…lose my other child . . .it would…be too much. Please…don't leave without telling me again and by yourself. Apa Kimaria."

I nod and wrap my arms around her neck. "I swear."

Sarabi nuzzles me and I hear her purring gently. After a moment, I pull away and ask, "What did Scar mean when he said, 'former queen?'"

"Since Scar is now the king, I am no longer queen, well officially," Sarabi explains calmly.

I bite my lip, afraid of the answer to the next question. "So…is Zira queen?"

Behind me, Tarriq says, "No, she is not. She is merely his mate, but she has no fittings as a real queen."

All around the cave, the lionesses nod in silent agreement. I shiver as the fresh scent of dried blood fills my nose. Shaking my head, I excuse myself, but Sarabi comes with me, never letting me out of her sight. Millions of questions race through my mind, but I can sense Sarabi not wishing to talk about the horror that had passed; the cries of the lionesses still echoing around the cave.

* * *

Moonlight shines across the grasslands as I walk toward the river. Sarabi had fallen asleep with the other lionesses. Despite my promise, I'm not going to be alone this time. Still, my senses are on high alert as I walk through the open grasslands. Hot air hovers around me with no gentle breeze to cool me down. All around me silence stretches over the land; even the nighttime animals seem to sense the sudden change; the music gone. Finally, I reach the river; its cool water beckoning me to jump in. My fingers trace the very surface, sending small ripples across. Behind me, I hear something rustle through the grass. Turning on my heel, I feel my foot slipping backward; cool water crashing over me as I take a quick breath. My arms swing through the water as I kick and break the surface; water dripping down my face. I wipe my bangs from my eyes and turn back toward the bank; my eyes squinting against the darkness.

"Are you all right?" Zazu asks, settling on the edge of the bank.

"I'm fine," I say, sighing in frustration. Swimming over, a tiny smile forms on my lips. At least some things haven't changed. Pushing myself out of the water, I say, "Habri za jioni, Zazu. How are you?"

Zazu flies off a little, in order to not get wet, but nods. "I'm fine. How are you?"

I pause at his question; all my emotions messed up. Shaking my head, I feel the water fall off of me before I glance over at Zazu. The hornbill watches me patiently for an answer. Pressing my lips together, I sigh and shrug. An image of the innocent slaughtered cubs and the cries of the heartbroken mothers resonate in my ears. Chills run down my spine as I try to block out the memories from earlier. For a moment, I look up toward the sky at the stars…no the great kings of the past.

"Zazu…Scar…Scar…oh god," I turn my eyes away from the stars and crumple on the ground; my fingers curling around blades of grass as tears roll down my face. Behind me, I hear Zazu flying and then settling down in front of me. I feel his feathers trying to brush away my tears. After a moment, I look over at him; his black eyes full of concern as he looks down at me.

"What…what did he do?" Zazu asks.

"He…he killed the cubs…he mur…" I choke out through my sore throat.

"All…all of them?" Zazu asks.

I shake my head, dirt smearing the left side of my face. "No…Nala…was spared."

"Why?"

I shrug as I try to calm myself. After a few minutes, I push myself up and wipe my tears away. No good would come from crying. Once more, I glance up at the stars and sigh. Beside me, I feel Zazu move next me; his feather brushing against my leg. Looking down, I smile down at the hornbill.

"Do…do the cubs…have gone up there too?" I ask, pointing up to the sky.

Zazu shrugs and sighs. "I don't know…but we need to get back. I'm sure Sarabi will be worried sick. Come on."

With that he flies up and starts to head back toward Pride Rock. I sigh and glance up one more time to the sky; the stars twinkling against the dark sky. Closing my eyes, I send a prayer up to the great kings to watch over the spirits of the young cubs. How could so much have changed in only two days? Why did Mufasa, Simba, and other cubs lose their lives? A billion questions swim through my mind as I stare off the west. Even the massive mountains seem to have shrunk in size since two nights ago. Behind me, I hear Zazu calling my name. Slowly, I turn around and stare at him.

"What is it?" I ask.

"We need to get back to Pride Rock," Zazu says, flying back over to me.

I sigh again. Suddenly, I feel Zazu's claws gently dig into my arm as his perch. My eyebrows furrow in confusion. Every since our first meeting when I first came to the pride, he had never touched me beyond his feathers. More questions begin to circle through my mind, but I can't find the right one to ask.

Zazu stares back at me and says, "Come on, we need to get back, Kimaria."

We…the simple word seemed to hold so much more. We had these secret, quiet meetings. We have never completely loathed each other's company. We had seen Mufasa's body together, and now we are going back to home. Despite the drastic changes in two days, we are still friends. Taking a deep breath, I nod and walk with Zazu back home. Yet, with each step I know only more changes are to come.

* * *

**Def. Dogo malaya = little Bitch **

**Apa = swear**

**"Tafadhali = please **

**Asante = tahnk you**

**Well I know that was pro. I tough chapter to get through. Please just bear with it, it's ment to show the cruelness of what happens after Mufasa's died, something not really shown in the film. And the Zazu and Kim thing, no it's not like she's in love with him, but he is the only constant thing in her life and after seeing Mufasa with him, it's strenghted their relationship, that's all. Please review and let me know what you think, thank you. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Here's the next chapter. It's kind of like a filler chapter, so please don't jump down my thraot. Once again, I own nothing, but Kim and the plot twits, everything else belongs to Disney. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

_Thunder crashes overhead as I shiver; rain soaking through my blouse and navy blue skirt. Fur rubs against my skin as the cub shivers, begging for warmth. Off in the distance, I hear mother and father talking in hush tones. Blinking through the rain, I see bright orange flames flicker in the windows of a few huts. Children laugh and mourn over the terrible weather, but I ignore them. Tiny claws dig into my arm as the small cub buries his face into my shoulder. A muffled cry escapes from the cub and I try to soothe his tears. Slowly, the cries subside into tiny whimpers as I continue to run my fingers through his fur. My words from earlier still echo in my mind when I stood up the elders of my tribe. They had wanted to kill the cub, but I had stood up for it; a lonely cub looking for its mother. Once more, thunder claps above us and his tiny claws dug deeper into my skin. After a moment, the cub pulls away and looks up at me; his calm eyes searching mine for any sign of a mother or a friend. _

"_Where's my mommy?" the cub asks, his voice cracking. _

"_It's okay…" I say, my own voice catching in my throat. _

"_Promise…" the cub asks. _

"_I do," I say as I look down at the cub into those fearful eyes._

My eyes snap open as I bolt up as my heart pounds against my chest. All around me, the lionesses sleep with their own heart aches. I shake my head, but the dream still will not leave me alone. Blinking, I peer around the darkened, stuffing hot cave. Quiet, mournful cries seem to echo from all the lionesses, the death of their children still raw. Unconsciously, my fingers run across the cold ground until they brush against my clothes and my fingers curl around the fabric. Tears rim my eyes as memories of my other family began to circle through my mind. Shaking my head, I brush the tears away and pause as one of the lionesses begin to stir. Again, I blink to see clearer, but the darkness is too thick. The lioness stands, stretches, and looks around the cave until her eyes meet mine.

"Kimaria?" Sarafina asks quietly, her voice seeming to echo off the walls.

I nod and gesture for her to come over. Slowly, she climbs over the other lionesses and sits in front of me. Her sharp blue eyes seem to glint against the dark as she studies me. I feel my body stiffen as her eyes roam over my body. Sarafina leans closer until our eyes are locked.

After a moment, she looks away and glances back through the darkness. Without looking at me, she says, "Thank you…Kimaria, you saved my little girl," glancing back over at me, "How can I ever repay that?"

I gulp and lower my eyes onto my lap. How can I tell her that I had saved Nala not just for her, but for myself as well? I have lost Mufasa and Simba; I couldn't let Nala be taken away from me too. Biting my lip, I shake my head and mumble something under my breath. Sarafina nudges me gently and forces me to look back at her. Again, I feel myself stiffen, but the lioness smiles at me encouragingly.

"What is it, Kimaria?" Sarafina asks, concern filling her eyes.

"Nothing, Sarafina," I say quietly.

Her eyes seem unconvinced, but she lets it go. Nuzzling me under the chin, a gentle purr vibrates through her body. After a moment, she pulls away and smiles at me. "Shouldn't you be getting some rest?"

I nod and wish her a good night. Yet, even as though those words leave my lips, I feel a piece of my heart break. How can our nights ever be good again? Without another word, Sarafina turns and goes back over to her daughter. Despite the heat, I shiver, bring my knees up to my chest, and lay my head against them. Fresh tears roll down my face as an image of the lionesses caressing their dead cubs circles through my mind. My heart skips a beat as something Mufasa had told me about a true queen. Again and I shake my head harder, he was wrong. I am no queen of anything. If I was, I would've been able to stop Scar from killing all the other cubs. Why that why I had saved Nala? To prove something, that I can look after others? I shake my head and force myself to lie back down. And those words I had spoken to Scar…they sounded…More tears roll down my face as I block out the ridiculous idea. It was only a dream about both families I had lost. Slowly, I feel my eyes beginning to grow heavy with sleep until I drift off again.

* * *

Bright sunlight shines across the Pride Lands the following morning. The hunting parties have gone out as usual, but Nala has insisted on staying behind with me. Nala and I start to walk out east toward the planes. It doesn't seem possible, but then the last few days don't seem to be either, but the herds seem nervous. Their eyes and ears alert to any unusual sounds. Birds fly silently across the sky as though they too feel the changes in the air. For a moment, I look down and see Nala's head hanging down in defeat. Looking up at me, she stares at me patiently and I feel my heart ache. Her once sparkling blue eyes now seem dull and lifeless as she stares at me. How can only two days affect her so much?

"Kimaria, are you okay?" Nala asks, sitting back on her hunches.

I bend down next to her and place my hand on her head. "Y…yeah, I'm okay, Nala. Don't worry about me."

Nala nods, but lowers her eyes back onto the ground. For a moment, she remains silent; her body tensing as though trying to find the right words. Suddenly, her head snaps to the left, her ears perked toward a sound I can't hear. Without a word, she begins to walk toward the sound, bending her body as though on a hunt. Gradually, I follow and strain to hear anything, but still no sounds reach my ears. After a few minutes, Nala pauses and raises her head, listening intensely.

"What's-"

Nala shakes her head and glances back over at me. Pressing my lips together, I nod and freeze in my tracks. I close my eyes and listen as shrill, cold laughter begins to reach my ears, the hyenas. Cries of two buffalo echo over the silent grasslands while others try to run away. My body stiffens, but I force myself forward, but Nala jumps in front of me. I blink and stare down at her.

"No, please don't go…the hyenas are crazy," Nala says, brushing up against my leg.

I freeze as my dream starts to circle through my mind again. After a moment, I shake my head. No it was just a memory of Simba. I suck in a sharp breath as I turn my head away from her. Off to the right, I hear some of the herds moving further away as the sense of danger lingers in the air. Biting my lip, I follow Nala's lead and head back toward Pride Rock; the cries of the wounded animals echoing in my mind.

Reentering the cave, Nala goes off in the corner to sleep. I sit down across from her and sigh. How can Scar allow the hyenas so much freedom? In only two days, the hyenas are killing the Pride. Once more, I shake my head and sigh. Light footsteps scarp against the ground to the left as Scar comes in view. His emerald eyes scan the cavern and pause as they settle on me. Automatically, I push myself back until my back is pressed up against a wall. For a moment, neither of us say anything, only staring at each other. Scar's smirk grows as he glances over at Nala and then at me.

"So, how has your day gone?" he asks.

My eyes widen at the odd question, but I take a deep breath and shrug. "Okay…but can I ask you-"

"What?" he asks, his eyes narrowing.

"I…I was…how," I take a deep breath and lower my eyes onto the ground. "How…how you allow the hyenas to roam free like they do?"

Scar shakes his head. "Oh my dear, Kimaria you just need to time to get things settle down. It's all new and I trust…you'll be looking after," he glances back over at Nala, "her."

I nod, biting my lip. Turning back toward me, he says, "You know it's strange…how much you care about that one. Could she be the one you _really care_ for?"

As his words sink in, I shiver and shake my head. Scar smirks again, walks over, and leans in close to me. His hot breath tickling my ear and twists my stomach into knots. "Well you certainty seem to have a knack for standing up for cubs," Scar says, his eyes locking with mine.

I shrug and try to shift away from him. After a moment, Scar turns away and walks toward the entrance. Once more, I shiver and listen to the Nala's even breathing and wait for the other lionesses to return.

* * *

**I know it's horriable, but please remember this is like a filler chapter. Please review, I only got on review for the last chapter so please to my loyal reviewers please don't gibe up on me. Thanks and more coming soon.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Here's the next chapter. I own nothing, but the people you don't see in the disneu movie. I hope you enjoy.**

"Hungry?" Sarabi asks, coming to stand beside me.

I glance over at her, placing my hand over my stomach and shake my head. The word hungry is an unable to be defined; I'm starving. A year, a whole year has passed since the great Pride lands have fallen into chaos. It doesn't seem possible that Mufasa and Simba have been died and Scar has taken over. Lioness hunts have become tougher and tougher to find food; most of the herds having moved on. Each day seems longer then the last, empty like the very savanna. Only a few birds fly across the vast sky, mocking us as they fly into the horizon. Able to escape the empty land. Off to the west, hyenas' prowl around the mountains searching for food. The setting sun casts a faint golden glow over the savanna with an eerie silence. No cool wind blows against my face. Squinting my eyes, I see the returning hunting party with no food. My stomach aches, but I push my complaints to the back of my mind. Beside me, I hear Sarabi sigh heavily as she turns and walks out to greet the others. All their words fall on deaf ears as I climb down to join them. Their empty backs speak volumes, but no one dares speak up to up against Scar, Zira, and the hyenas.

"Kimaria are you okay?" Nala asks from my left.

Blinking, I turn to her and nod. Her large blue eyes seem to stare through me as she watches me. A tiny, half hearted smile forms on my face as I look at the young lioness. Despite the lack of food, she has grown into a strong lioness. Her body strongly built with her light tan fur shining in the fading sun. Beside her, Aazzi doesn't return my smile, but lowers her eyes onto the ground, cursing under her breath. Shaking her head, she turns back to the other lionesses.

"We had those Antipopes. How could we have failed?" she asks.

None of the other lionesses say anything; their heads bow in defeat too. Sarafina sighs and shakes her head. After a moment, she walks over to her daughter and nuzzles her gently.

Off to the right, another lioness speaks up quietly. "It's all right, Aazzi. We'll do better next time-"

"Taariq, how can you say that? When you're fighting to feed two," Aazzi cries before she runs off, a cloud of dust swirling behind her.

My eyebrows furrow as I stare after her and then turn to Taariq. I open my mouth, but Sarabi shakes her head firmly. Closing my mouth, I nod and lower my eyes onto the ground. Dried grass tickles against my ankles as my weight shifts with my feet dig into the dirt. A shiver runs down my spine as darkness settles around us; only a few stars flicker against the sky. Soon, all the lionesses climb back up to the cave, but none of them say anything, as though talking took too much energy. Beside me, I feel Sarabi nudging me, but I shake my head.

"No, I'm not tired, but what was Taariq-?"

"Siyo, Kimaria, stop ask-"

"It's okay…Sarabi," Taariq says gently. Her eyes seem to shine in the darkness as she turns to look at me. Tears glint in her eyes as she tries to blink them away; her voice raw with a million emotions to difficult to separate. She takes a deep breath and continues, "I...I'm pregnant."

My heart skips a beat as her words roll over in my mind. I feel my throat dry up as I try to speak. Taariq turns her head away, ashamed. I glance over at Sarabi, but she shakes her head. Again, my stomach aches for food and I shallow hard. How can Taariq be pregnant when food was so hard to find? What had possessed her to do that? A million more questions race through my head as I stare at her. Kneeling down on my knees, I reach my hand out, trying to comfort her.

Gingerly, I ask, "How…how did it happen?"

Taariq glances up at me and sighs. Silence falls across the land as I stare off in the direction Nala went. After a moment, Sarabi nudges me again and says something about it being late. Yet, Taariq shakes her head and looks over at me. Her eyes are still moist with tears as she tries to answer my question.

"I…I…Scar najisi…" She shakes her head unable to finish.

"What do you mean?" I ask, my breath catching in my throat.

Sarabi sighs next me. "Come on, Kimaria. It's time for bed."

"What about Aazzi?" I ask.

Sarabi begins to help Taariq up and glances over at me. "She'll be all right. She's a strong lioness and a good hunter. Don't worry and come to bed."

"But"

A low growl of irritation rumbles low in Sarabi's throat as she snaps her head her me, teeth clenched together. My eyes grow wide as I take a step back and lower my eyes onto the ground. Without another word, Sarabi turns and continues to help Taariq up to the cave. Despite the heat, I shiver and look out to the east where Aaazzi had gone. Should I go after her? Was my promise to Scar still meant to be kept now that Nala was grown? And why was Aazzi so concerned about the new cub? I shake my head and glance up at the cave, but everything is still. Biting my lip, I pray that Sarabi won't get mad as I turn and head out to follow Aazzi.

Again, I feel all my senses grow more alert the further I go from Pride Rock. The darkness surrounds me and for a moment, I wish Zazu was here with me.

"Zazu," I mutter and sigh.

I may be late to our normal meeting, but I have to find Aazzi first. "But why does she need me, she's a great damn huntress," I say, cursing to myself. All the lionesses, even Nala, are stronger than I am and can hunt. What have been doing other being an extra mouth to feed? How have I helped the lionesses at all other than watch the Pride Lands being destroyed? Tears sting my eyes as I try to brush them away. I blink and sigh, squinting my eyes to peer into the darkness. In the distance I hear a scream of pain echoes across the silent land. My heart skips a beat as shrill laughter follows it. Oh gods please don't let it be…I shake my head and run forward. I want to scream, but my breath catches in my throat again. After a few minutes, I pause and listen as the shrill laughter of hyenas fades away. A single groan cuts through the silence as I inch forward, trying to see through the dark. The outline of a beast lies on the ground, unable to move.

I take a deep breath and ask, "Aazzi?"

The beast's head rolls over and stares at me. Her eyes piece through me despite tears rolling down her face. My stomach knots as I inch forward. Even through the darkness, I hear her heavy breathing. I reach my hand out and run my fingers through her fur. Instantly, my hand retreats as it runs though her blood stained fur. After a moment, I force myself to speak. "Kuna nini?"

Aazzi sighs heavily. Her voice barely above a whisper, "I…I..the hyenas…"

Her voice trails off as she collapses against the ground. Panic pulses through my veins as I look to the right and left for any sign of help. Millions of questions race through my mind as I try to think clearly. My voice echoes across the abandoned grasslands. No, she can't die not after all of pain the pride has gone through.

Looking up at the sky, I yell, "Zazu, I need you."

Within seconds, I hear wings flapping. Hovering above me, he asks, "What's wr-"

"Go get Rafiki, go!"

"Yes, yes of"

"GO!" I cry, batting him away.

I listen as the wing flapping fades away and turn back to Aazzi. Timidly, I run my hands through her fur and try to soothe her and tell her to stay awake. Once more, my stomach twists in knots as the seconds tick by. Each second seem to last forever and my body aches for sleep as it stays on high alert of any sound. Ten minutes later, I hear Zazu coming back. Through the darkness, I can't see, but I feel Rafiki's presence as he kneels down next to Aazzi. Neither Zazu nor I speak as Rafiki tries to heal her. He uses herbs and chants to the kings of the past, but his words make no sense to me. After a few minutes, Rafiki lowers his stick and sighs, placing a calming hand on her forehead. I take a deep breath and lean in closer.

"Is…is she all right?" I ask.

Through a tiny bit of starlight, I see his sorrowful eyes as he shakes his head. "I'm afraid no, ako mtukufu."

I shake my head tears rolling down my face. "No, I'm not and how…how could they do this?"

Rafiki sighs and lays a gentle hand over mine. "Ye de true queen. And she has moved on."

I shake my head and cry harder, my throat burning. Zazu places his wing against my leg, but I brush it off. How could I have let it happen? Why are the gods treating us like this? What had I or the Pride done wrong? None of my questions are answered as I lay down in the grass, exhaustion finally taking me.

My eyes inch open as I blink, bright rays of dawn pouring over me. I blink and rub my eyes. For a moment, I want to believe that maybe last night has just been a horrible nightmare. Yet, the evidence is right beside me. Aazzi's lifeless body lays next me; crimson blood shines against her tan fur. My stomach again twists in knots as I stare at her. I turn away and sigh. Beside me, I hear Zazu calling my name.

Shaking my head, I look down at him. "What is it, Zazu?"

Zazu opens his mouth, but the sound of running cuts him off. Automatically, I jump up and look toward the sound. Raising my hand, I shield my eyes from the harsh light and sigh as a group of lionesses come over. Oh god, have I been out all night? What will Sarabi do? I glance over my shoulder and shudder before I turn back to the five other lionesses. Sarabi, Zira, Sarafina, Jade, and Nala stand before me their eyes wide with fear.

"Kimaria…?" Nala asks.

Quickly, I shake my head. "No…it was the hyenas."

Sarabi sets her jaw firmly and sighs. I open my mouth, but Zazu cuts me off.

"It's true, your majesty. Those demons did kill Aazzi," he says, flying up in the air.

Jade rolls her eyes and shakes her head. "Rubbish, the girl killed Aazzi. Sarabi you see it yourself. Why do you hesitant?"

Sarabi glares at Zira and clears her throat. "Enough…it…it a great loss, but we have more important things to do. Lets split up into our hunting parties. Three to a group. Nala, Sarafina you come with me. Kimaria you go with Jade and Zira."

"But Sarabi, she can't hunt!" Jade hisses, narrowing her eyes at me.

Nala glares at her and shakes her head. "It takes everyone to find food and right now that means Kimaria will join the hunt too."

"It's okay, we'll take her," Zira says, smiling at me.

I bite my lip, but nod. And the hunting parties split up. Sarabi, Nala, and Sarafina heading out wet and Zira, Jade, and myself heading down south in hopes of finding food. None of us talk as we walk across the barren landscape. A clear blue sky stretches to the horizon as we walk. Dried grass breaks beneath my dirty feet. I wince as I bend down to check for tracks, a trick my father used to tell me; my sunburned stomach aching. Zira and Jade whisper between themselves as they walk behind me and for the second time I wish Zazu was with me. We continue walking down south. After a few minutes, I bend down again and silently cheer. Tracks, then there must be an animal nearby. Leaning in closer, I pause; the tracks aren't of animals, their human footprints.

"But that's not possible…" I mutter to myself.

Jumping up, I turn around, but Zira and Jade are gone. I call out for them, but no one answers. Behind me, I hear footsteps coming toward me. Terror runs through my body and I try to run, but I have never been so far away from the Pride lands. For a split second, I pause and I feel something smash into my back before I fall into darkness.

**Najisi = rape **

**ako mtukufu = Your Highness**

**I hope you enjoyed this chaper. Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks and keep a look out for the next chapter.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Here's the next chapter. I own everything in this chapter. The swahii some of it, I actaully forgot what some it means, but don't worry it goes with the chapter. **

**Bas1 Vya Kutosha = Stop, Enough. Shentani = Demon**

**Since Kim has been living for lions for about two years, she is not used to hearing humans speak and thus does not understand. Not the point of view shifts between Kim and other character Omarr in order to give the reader a view of Kim from an outsiders piont of view. So onto the story**.

Darkness, all around me empty darkness. I try to move my arms, my legs, anything, but my body feels weighed down, like intense gravity. Something isn't right. Again, I try to move, to speak, but nothing works. What…what had happened? Through the endless dark, I feel no warmth of the sun or the lionesses' warmth. Where am I? More questions race through my mind, all unanswerable. The last thing I remember….nothing comes to mind as I try to think back. Nothing comes, except an agonizing pain that began to spread through my body. Every fiber of my body screams at me to move, do something, but my body doesn't respond. After a moment, I feel my body start to relax as I fight away back into consciousness. Beyond the darkness, I hear a swirl of voices surround me on all sides; their voices merging into one. I try to open my mouth, but still my body remains stiff. Where am I? What happened? The same questions keep circling through my mind. Gradually, the voices begin to separate into three male rough voices. Who are they and what do they want?

"Nini akiwa?" one of them asks.

"Hatujui" another one says.

Something nudges me in the stomach as I roll over. I feel a low growl coming from my throat. Gasps echo around the room as the men take a step back. My eyes inch open, only to close again from the harsh light. A firm hand lies on my shoulder, but I shift away as my eyes open again. Candles flicker against the small wooden hut. Dirt crawls beneath my fingers as I try to move them. Dark and whites faces stare down at me; their eyes wide with an unnamable feeling. I feel their confusion as their eyes roam my body, like mine roam theirs. Yet, I swear I can smell their fear too mixing with scent of the candle flames. My stomach knots as I look at each face as my heart beats faster.

Again, a hand touches my shoulder as someone asks, "Jina lako nani?"

I snap my head around and growl; my teeth clenched together. Despite the protest of my body, I jump up and try to run. Rough hands grab at my arms and try to pin my down. Yet, I kick, bite, and growl as I try to find a way out of the hut. Curses echo across the room as rough hands try and restrain me. My nails scrap against skin, drawing blood as I'm shoved away. I feel my feet scrap against the ground as I try to run. Dust flies into my eyes as I search for an escape. More rough hands grab me and pin me down to the ground, their nails like sharp claws. A faint taste of blood rolls over my tongue as I growl again; my body shaking through fear and anger. Their dark eyes piercing my body a though they could through me.

"Shetani! Shetani!" That single word surrounds me from all sides.

Once more, I struggle and claw at my captors, yet, none of them let go. My eyes shift frantically around the hut as I try to find an escape. Fingers dig into my scalp as something sliver flashes out of the corner of my eye. I turn, clawing for the dagger; pain shoots through my body as blood runs down my palm. A high pitched howl escapes my lips as blood runs down my palm. More shouts of Shentani echo across the hut again. Through the chaos, I look for any of sign of the great kings. How can they have left me alone? Where were they?

_Zazu…please I need you!_ I scream to myself. Of course, Zazu can't answer my prayers. No one can. Terror pulses through my body as their cries grow louder and louder. What are they saying? It doesn't make any sense. Oh dear gods, Simba and Mufasa, I'm coming. I close my eyes as a blade rests against my throat; sweat stinging my eyes as I wince.

"Basi! Vya Kutosha!" someone cries out.

(Omarr's POV) "Stop, enough! I say again, glaring at the other men.

All the shouts stop; some faces frozen in mid curse. Everything falls silent as a grave as each face turns to the right. Through the dim light, everything seems cast in shadow. No one says anything as the man slowly moves inside; my eyes narrowing into slits as I scan the circle. My eyes rest upon a young woman who shivers. Her brown hair knotted in a massive clump. Blood stains her small white blouse; the hem only inches beneath her developing breasts. Her legs and nails are stained with more blood and old cuts. Ribs poke out from her stomach; her skin as pale as milk. Yet, her blue eyes flash in terror while she growls low in her throat. Jamal presses the blade deeper into her neck, until a sliver of blood slides down the blade. I raise my hand and pull it back with my fingers curl into fists. Slowly, Jamal lowers the knife from her throat, but doesn't put it away.

"What is the meaning of this?" I ask, looking at everyone.

No one speaks, but shift uncomfortably and lower their heads. I glare at all of them, but still no one comes forward. The girl narrows her eyes at me and jumps me; her eyes wide like a wild beast. Jamal and Bohlae grab her back down and punch her. A loud, inhuman cry escapes her chapped, blood stained lips.

"Enough!" I say, narrowing my eyes.

Jamal and Bohlae pause and glance over at me. Jamal stands up and bows to me. "Sire, that…that creature is a demon from hell."

I shake my head. "Why do you say that?"

Everyone begins speaking at once; all of their overlapping each other. Clearing my throat, I call for silence, but shouts of demons still circle through the group. I glance over and see the young woman trembling near the corner; her breathing shallow and deep with her hand placed over her heart. Her sharp eyes turn to me, narrowing in suspicion, yet, tears rim her eyes. Slowly, I walk over to her and crouch down in front of her. The woman glares at me, but stays still; her eyes watching my move.

"Are you okay?" I ask.

She stares at me, her face totally blank.

"Who are you?" I ask, my fingers gingerly touching her arm.

The girl shifts away from my touch, but still goes no hint of understanding. Her bottom lip trembles as a soft whimper escapes her lips, though her fierce glare deepens. Behind me, Jamal sighs in frustration and mutters something under his breath. I glance over at him, but he remains silent. Everyone else says nothing, but I feel the anticipation growing as more time passes.

"What will we do with her?" Jamal asks.

Without taking my eyes off the girl, I ask, "You found her out on the savanna, correct?"

"Yes," he says softly.

"We'll keep her here," I say with simple nod.

"But Sir-"

I turn and stand up. Looking at everyone I sigh and hold up my hands. "We will keep the girl. She has been injured and by the gods will help an injured person."

"But she's a demon from the underworld. Barely a human girl. You can't mean this-"

"Jamal, enough. She will be kept here. Am I understood," I ask, staring at him.

Jamal straightens himself for a moment and then sighs. I nod and at look back at the girl. "You will be saying here with us. Don't worry, there is nothing to fear."

**I know I know it's short, but I hope that's okay. Well I hope you enjoyed it. Did the two pov of views work or no? I know it's new and it won't happen that often maybe even only this chapter. I hope it makes sense. And no Omarr is not another version of Mufasa, but it's just acting on the kinder side of human nature with someone is hurt, you help them, that's all. Please review. Thanks**


	15. Chapter 15

**Here's the next chapter. It was going to be uplast night, but fanfiction was being stupid so here it it. In this chapter I own everything, except for the little bit at the end with some of the words. Now this chapter may get a little hard to follow because I'm watching povs again and then jumping ahead in time and there is no line to to seprate it because again fanfiction is being annoying. So I hope you enjoy and as always thanks to my two BEST reviewers, you guys are the reason I keep writing this story.**

**Mauaji = murders Shentani = Demon Rudi = Return**

**Habari za jioni = Good morning Motto = Child Baya Ndot = bad dream**

**Fatshe leso lea halalela = The lad of our ansesters is holy**

**I hope you enjoy, now onto the chapter: **

"_Kimmy, what's gonna happen?" the cub in my arms asks. _

_I feel him shiver beneath my touch; his tiny claws dig gently into my skin. I sigh as I glance up at the dark sky. Barely any stars twinkle in the sky; light from the bond fires and candles behind us blocking out the natural light. Despite the fires, there was no laughter or song from the tribe for the arrival of a new season. A cool breeze bites against my face as I tighten my grip around the trembling cub; his warmth and mine mixing together. My fingers run through his dark fur as I try to calm him. I blink and glance over my shoulder as some the tribe comes out along with my parents. A faint smile forms on my lips as I look over at my parents, emerging from out hut. Both smile at me and wave. I wave back, but the cub claws at me. _

"_You must get away, Kimaria. These creatures are the mauajis," the cub says. _

_I glance down, but the cub is gone replaced with chains. Cold, rough, lifeless shackles sparkle from the dim fire light, mocking me. Fear pulses through my body as I glance over my shoulder again, searching for any sign of my family. Through the fire's light, I see my mother, father, and Imani holding little Abdalla close to her chest. All of them stare at me, watching me. I shiver and try to call out to them, but instead I hear a growl from my throat. I gulp and try again. Still, I hear the growl of a lioness coming from me. Tears well up in my eyes as I try again and again to call out to my parents to help me. Yet, I know I've lost them in more ways than one. I pull and pull at the chains binding my wrists and ankles to the ground. The sky darkens and the fire seems to grow as embers begin to fly through the air. Cries of mauaji and shentani echo around me as embers lick at my ankles; their heat burning against my skin. I blink and try to see through the shifting world of dark and fire around me. More tears sting my eyes as cry out for help. I pant and plead for the great kings or the gods to help, but nothing happens. _

"_Help me, someone!" I cry out, my voice echoing off the darkness, a mix of human and lioness. _

_Blinking, I see the tail of a cub running into the darkness and beckoning me forward. I try to move, but the chains hold me tight. Why can't I leave? What will become of me? Off to the left, more humans emerge from the shadows and begin to shout at me and throw things at me. I try my best to shield myself, but nothing works as the shout curses in their strange tongue. _

"_Shentani rudi hell!" all the men and women chant as they spit on me. _

_Despite myself, I try to attack my tormentors. Yet, their laugher only grows along with their curses. I cry and look up, but no sign of the great kings. Where have they gone? More laughter echoes around me until I scream._

I bolt upright from the floor, blinking in the early morning light. Sweat drips down my face as I shiver; the single piece of cloth dampened and glued to my back. Taking a few deep breaths, I run my fingers through my hair. Beside me, I feel someone watching me. I glance over and sigh as Omarr, the leader of the Tarlin tribe, sitting across from him. Over the last nine months, he has been my only ally here. His dark eyes glinting against the dawn's light coming in through the window. White robes over his body except for bare feet. His hands are folded upon his lap as he stares at me; his eyes searching mine for unasked question. After a moment, he says, "Habari za jioni, motto."

I bite my lip before I say, "G…ood mor…morning, Ormarr."

The chief smiles and nods in approval, yet, concern etches his face. "Did you have a baya ndoto?"

My eyebrows furrow as I stare at him. Omarr smiles gently and says, "I mean…did you have a," he slows down and pronounces each syllable, "ba..ya nd…oto."

Baya ndoto, a bad dream. Unconsciously, I rub my right hand over my red wrist from the chains that had bond me for nine months; the raw skin still tender to the touch and I suppress a loud wince before I nod. Omarr nods and reaches into his robes, withdrawing a small vile of yellow liquid. Cutting a piece of cloth off the rug, he pours the liquid until the cloth is damp. He holds out his hand and looks at me. Slowly, I give him my hand and watch as he gingerly wraps and ties the cloth around my wrist. His rough fingers rub against my skin, but I bit my lip as he works patiently.

After a moment, he looks up at me and smiles again. "It'll heal your wrist."

I nod and pull my arm away. "Thank you, Omarr."

He nods again, stands up, and walks over to the entrance. Looking over his shoulder, he gestures to go outside. I bit my lip harder, but slowly stand as his invite sinks in and I follow him. Outside, dawn has broken over the horizon, sparkling through the trees. Huts stand in a half semi-circle and half square arrangement. People prepare for the day ahead. Children help their mothers with breakfast and fathers sharpen their knifes to hunt. I shiver as I watch them hit their spears against another rock until the tip is sharpened to a fine point. Yet, none of them pay any attention to me as I follow Omarr through the village. Despite his kindness over the last few months, my body grows tense with anxiety; all my senses, dull from pain, are on high alert like every day. I scan the villagers as we pass, but everyone shrinks away from me, cursing and praying for safety beneath their breaths. I roll my eyes, but quicken my pace, until I'm at Omarr's heels. He glances over his shoulder, but says nothing. After five minutes, he turns sharply to the right and enters another hut, signaling for him to wait. Two minutes later, he beckons me inside.

"Miss…are you from the Heseak Tribe?" he asks, sitting down on the floor.

I pause as his question rolls over in my mind.

He stares at me for a few minutes and pulls out something. The object dangles between his index and his forefinger, the silver pendant sparkling in light…my mother's amulet. Instantly, I jump for it, but he holds up his hand and shoves me back slightly. A low growl escapes from me again as I glare at him. Omarr says nothing, but brings the pendant up closer to read the inscription. His eyebrows furrow in confusion and he looks over at me.

"Can…can you read this?" he asks softly.

I shake my head, glaring at him. "You stole"

Omarr shakes his head. "No…Jamal did. He claims that you stole it, but I know it belongs to-"

"Belonged," I correct him, an image of my mother and father circling through my mind. Lowering my eyes, I sink down to the floor and say, "It belonged to the healer and midwife of the tribe and it," I look back up at him, my eyes flash with a mixture of tears and anger, "It belongs to me."

Omarr studies me for a moment and then hands it over. I press it firmly against my chest as tears roll down my face. So many memories are locked within the necklace. A gentle wind blows through the single wind and I hear my mother's voice. More tears roll down my face and I barely notice Omarr moving next to me. Gingerly, he wipes away my tears with his index finger as I force myself to speak; my throat raw. "Th…thank you, Omarr."

He nods silently. After a moment, he pulls away and stares into my eyes. "Why don't you where it? Jamal says it slipped from your pocket. If it is so important why don't you were it?"

I blink as I stare back at him. Lowering my eyes, I say, "It…it is meant to be worn when one…" I pause, struggling for the right word, "one…be…becomes a mwanamke or…earns her place in the tribe."

Gingerly, Omarr reaches up and tucks a strand of hair behind my ear. "How old are you?"

"Sixteen," I say softly.

"Aren't you a woman then?" he asks.

I shrug uncertain. Omarr pulls away, nodding. And I have the strangest longing for his touch again. Every time he's near, for the last two months, I have needed him near me. What was going on with me? He has been my friend and protector for the past nine months, but I barely know him. What the hell is wrong with me? Behind me, I hear the flap open as a shadow passes over me.

"Damn you, Omarr, how can you let her in here?" Jamal hisses through his shock and outrage.

"I had to give her something. And who I invite in here, is known of your business, Jamal," Omarr says.

Jamal opens his mouth again, but Omarr holds up his hand for silence. He stands up and opens the flap and turns to me. "Thank you…I only wanted to return the trinket and inform you that you will be working today. I have let you heal long enough."

I nod and quickly leave the hut. Yet, I still hear their voices still rise up and drift out.

(**Omarr's POV**) Later that night, I lie awake unable to sleep. Birds chirp in the distance while the wind whistles through the trees. Moonlight pours through the room, casting an eerie glow around the hut. These last nine months have been a whirlwind of surprises. Not for the first time, an image of the lioness girl sweeps into my mind. Her innocent smile mixed with her fierce personality makes my heart beat faster each time I'm near her. By the will of gods, what has the creature down to me? I ask. Outside, I hear twigs break. Quickly, I grab my knife and creep outside.

"Who's there?" I say firmly.

Startled, the lioness girl spins around, fear etched onto her face. I sigh and put down my knife. The girl continues to stare at me; her eyes glint in the moonlight. I feel my breath catch for a moment before I cough quietly.

Lowering her eyes onto the ground, the girl says, "I'm sorry I woke you. I-"

"Couldn't sleep," I finish and smile.

She nods and pulls her hair back from her face. We stare at each other for a few minutes, neither of us wanting to break the silence. Again, the wind rustles the trees and the girl smiles, her eyes lightening up with a glimmer of joy. "It's beautiful isn't it?"

"What do you mean?" I ask, walking over to her.

"Listen to the music the trees make, it's nature's music," she says softly, as though not wanting to break the magic.

I pause and listen. Turning to her, I stare deep into her eyes and whisper. "I suppose it is, little one."

She blinks and says, "It's…Kimaria."

"Kimaria," I repeat, the name dancing upon my tongue like a single melody itself. I smile and reach up and stroke her hair tenderly. She bits her lip nervously, but doesn't pull away. After a moment, she leans up against my chest, listening to my heart. I pause and stare down at her. How can this be happening? I had looked after the girl…Kimaria like a wounded animal or broken child. Yet, this morning as she sat across from me, something changed and I see a young woman in her place. Will the gods allow this? I glance up toward the heavens, but only stars twinkle in answer.

"Is something wrong?" Kimaria asks softly.

"I…I…do you want this?" I ask, pulling away and looking directly into her eyes.

Kimaria presses her lips together for a moment and she looks down. Gingerly, I place my index finger under her chin and raise her head until out eyes lock. Yet, no fear flickers through her eyes as we stare at each other in the moonlight. Slowly, I lean forward, my lips hovering above hers before she closes the gap. My fingers run through her smooth hair as we deepen the kiss. Breaking for air, I smile down at her breaking our embrace and walk back over to my hut. Her smile falls for a moment until I turn back and extend my hand to her. Again, her smile grows as she accepts my hand before I pull her gently to me. We slip through the threshold still locked in each other's arms and collapse onto the small mattress. Gentle moans of pleasure escape both our lips as we give ourselves completely to the other as the trees play their melody around us.

(**Kim's POV**) "Where are you taking me?" I ask as Omarr instructs me to step over a fallen tree. My new crimson skirt and white blouse snag on a branch, but nothing rips. A gentle squeeze on my hand is my only answer as we continue to walk. Since that night four months ago we have been inseparable. No one is the village seems pleased about it, but Omarr says he doesn't care. I shake my head and try to see beneath the blindfold, but he has tied it too tight.

"Just a few more steps," he says loudly.

Out of habit, I nod with all my senses on extra alert. Gradually, I feel him pull my closer, my hand resting upon his chest. His breathing is slow and steady as he shifts away me and walks back behind me.

Placing his hands on my shoulders, he leans down and whispers into my ear. "I know…the trouble of your past, Kimaria…but you must put it to rest," his left arm slowly wraps around my stomach and I hear a smile in his voice. "If we are to have a future."

I feel a tiny smile curl at the corners of my lips as he unties the blindfold. Automatically, I blink as I adjust to the sudden light and pause; my heart skipping a beat. Dark wood and blackened stones from burned ash cover the landscape. The trees are barren and died from flames. Alone the ground, the faint outline shape still remains on the ground of the semi circle with the woods facing the east and the long river facing toward the west. I blink back tears as I take a small step forward. I glance over my shoulder, but Omarr has left, allowing me to moan in peace. I feel the frozen ground beneath my feet as though the village is stuck in time.

Cool breeze blows past me, carrying the cries and screams of my old family. Flashes of fire and arrows cloud my mind as I walk deeper into the ruins. My mind seems blank except for the night of the attack to think of anything. Next to a small outline of a door, I pause and look inside. A tiny piece of cloth sticks out from beneath it. Carefully, I walk over and pull it out; my heart sinking into my stomach as I hold the red cloth meant for newborns like Abdalla and now the child growing in me. I collapse on the ground, holding the cloth to my heart as tears roll down my face. Every good, bad, horrible memory came back as I sit on the grass. Off in the distance, I hear animal howl in morning for its lost home. My heart stops as I listen to the mournful prayer and my eyes scan the broken, barren landscape of my home…one of my homes. I had abounded my family…my pride before. How can I do again to the pride, Mufasa's pride…my pride, my family?

Clutching the small blanket to my chest, I stand up and look back in the direction where Omarr had led me. Yet, I have no choice. No…I cannot stay here with my old family, but their memory will always be with me. I close my eyes and listen as to the wind; the voice of my mother floating on it. "Fatshe leso lea halalela."

The verse repeats four times as more voices join my mother. Quietly, I whisper to the wind. "Let your prayers be my guide, but I'll remember my pride…my family."

From the wind, I hear my ancesters' voices soar as they rise up. "And where the journey may lead you. Let this prayer be your guide to your heart and happiness."

I turn and stare out west. Fear pulses through my viens, yet, a glint of confidance shines through. Taking a deep breath, I look past the river out to the pride…my home.

**I know, it may have seemed really rushed, but I wanted to move the story forward and return to the Pridelands, but don't worry there will be even more surpises instore. I wanted Kim to have between Nala from the musical and Simba seeing his father's ghost, because Kim is attached to bother humans and lions and is apart of two families or tribes, so I hope that worked out. And I hope the Omarr and Kim didn't seem out of place or two fast. Please review with as much detail as possiable. Thank you all so much and keep a look out for the next chapter.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Here's the next chapter. Thank you all for your insight into what I need to currect, like the lanague thing, and I take it to heart, so thank you to all my wonderful reviewers. I own Kimaria, Omarr, Jamal, and most of this chapter except the end. I hope you enjoy. Okay this is gonna be a little violent in some parets and just expand your beleif too so just be warned. And it's 12 30, midnight here, so I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, that I spent the past twp days getting ready for you. Hope you enjoy**

**Sisi = we Haja = need Wewe = you **

**Shetani = demon Maujai = Murder **

**Ura = kill **

**Siyo = no malya = bitch **

**Last time:**

**Clutching the small blanket to my chest, I stand up and look back in the direction where Omarr had led me. Yet, I have no choice. No…I cannot stay here with my old family, but their memory will always be with me. I close my eyes and listen as to the wind; the voice of my mother floating on it. "Fatshe leso lea halalela." (land of our ancesters is holy)**

**The verse repeats four times as more voices join my mother. Quietly, I whisper to the wind. "Let your prayers be my guide, but I'll remember my pride…my family."**

**From the wind, I hear my ancesters' voices soar. "And where the journey may lead you. Let this prayer be your guide to your heart and happiness."**

**I turn and stare out west, past the river out to the pride…my home.**

Dried leaves and twigs crunch and snap behind me. Yet, I don't turn around; my eyes fixed out west toward the pride. The wind has died down to a gentle breeze blowing through the trees. Unconsciously, I tighten my grip around the red cloth and my hands fall across my stomach. A million questions race through my mind with only one answer: I have to go back. How could've abandoned the lionesses to Scar and the hyenas rage for so long? My eyes drift up toward the sky, but sunlight blocks out the stars, just when I need the great king's guidance. Once more, I hear twigs snap behind me as Omarr walks over to me. I glance back over at him, the leader of his tribe, a king in his own way, what kind of queen will I be? What queen leaves her subjects to be killed off by a tyrant when Simba was gone too? My brother…I feel my heart sinks deeper into my stomach. Slowly, I feel Omarr placing his hands upon my shoulders.

Leaning back against him, I sigh as he strokes my hair. "What's wrong, Kimaria?"

I blink back tears as I lean against him, listening to his heart. For a few minutes we just stand there, locked in each other's arms. His rough fingers run tenderly through my hair as tears begin to stain his shirt. Gradually, his hand slide back up to the shoulders as he turns and starts to walk us in the direction we came. As I step over the borderline, I pause and look back. If I go with Omarr, I may never be able to go back again. With the child on the way, it will be impossible in the next two months. My mind races with ideas as Omarr tugs at my arm gently.

"What's wrong?" he asks.

I glance over at him and sigh. "Omarr…I…I…" I pause and take a deep breath. "I need to go back."

"Go back…where?" He asks, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

I bit my lip and looks back out west. I feel him following my gaze, but he shakes his head. Gingerly, his fingertips touch my right cheek as he turns me back to face him. His dark eyes shine with concern and confusion, but how can I explain it to him? What can he possible know about how I'm feeling? Most humans are terrified by lions. A shiver crawls down my spine as a flash of queen Uru sweeps through my mind. No…I can't tell him the truth if I wanted to protect the pride. Slowly, my eyes begin to scan the village again. Down toward the river, an image of a small cage flashes through my mind, with a little cub shivering inside. I shake my head…no the dream can't be real.

"Kimaria?" Omarr asks softly.

Again, I stare at him. "It….it's nothing, Omarr. But I have to-"

"Go back home. I should've known this wasn't a good idea," He says.

My eyes widen for a moment. Can he really understand after all? I open my mouth, but he starts to lead me back to the tribe….his tribe. Once more, I glance back to look at my lost tribe and shake my head. Yet, Omarr doesn't pay any attention as he continues to walk, leading me away. Questions race through my mind, but all of them go unanswered. As we walk, my head starts to ache as I try to take in all my surroundings. I just have to find my way back here to be able to get back to the Pride lands. I chuckle to myself, because me finding the Pride lands was by complete accident. Omarr glances over at me, but I shake my head with a light smile.

"What are you thinking about?" he asks.

I pause and bit my lip. Taking a deep breath, I say, "Nothing…I was just…." I pause again, the word escaping me.

Yet, he seems understand as he turns and lies his hand lies against my stomach. A tiny smile curls on my lips as I look down at his hand and back up at him. I take a deep breath and sigh. How can everything be so wrong and so perfect at the same time? Looking up at him, I allow him to lead me back to the tribe; my eyes and hears taking in every sight, marking the path while we disappear. Omarr says nothing as we walk back, but tightens his grip on my wrist slightly. Reentering the tribe, Jamal walks over to us; his eyes locked on Omarr.

"Sir, sisi haja wewe," he says quickly.

Omarr glances over at me for a moment. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Jamal glaring at me; his eyes narrowing in disgust. Looking back at Omarr, I nod and kiss him gently on the kiss as his hand caresses my cheek. Without another word, he slips away and follows Jamal to the center of the village. For a moment, I glance back over my shoulder and bit my lip. How…can I get away? Why…can't have both worlds? I sigh as my grip tightens around the infant cloth. Children run and laugh behind me as they skid and slide against the dirt; pure joy shines through their eyes. The scent of fruit and beef drifts through the air as fires crackle in the open. Cloths blow in the wind, hanging on ropes to dry. The strong, rich colored fabric seems to form their instruments. A tiny smile forms on my face as I close my eyes, allowing the wind to blow my hair back from my face. Off to the west, I can imagine the lost animal howling and my heart sinks down into my stomach again. Slowly, I walk back over and slip inside Omarr's hut and lay down on the mattress, sleep and heart ache overcoming me.

_Bright orange flames lick at my heels as I run. A voice keeps calling me, crying out my name, his voice trembling in terror. I run toward the sound as other voices begin to swirl around me. I blink as the fire dies down, a small group of people yelling. My eyes squint against the darkness as I walk closer. Among the group, my father and mother stand off to the side, staring down at something. The flames behind me cast a bright glow around the group as a single cry of pain. Once more, I push my way through as people continue to shout. _

"_Mauaji! Mauaji! Ua it," the group keeps chanting. Even my parents join in the harsh chanting; my mother tightening her grip around a little girl's shoulders. _

_The young girl's eyes are rimmed with tears, feeling the cub's pain with its leg caught in a trap. Its eyes seek any kindness while it growls and shivers in pain; blood running down his leg. According to the elders animals are to be treated with respect unless the village decides otherwise. I watch as the younger version of myself runs forward, even as my mother tries to keep me back. Kneeling on the ground, mini me reaches out my hand towards the cub and whispers something to it. Silence surrounds the group now; everyone holding their breath and ready to kill if the cub attacks one of their own. The cub stares at me, fear and confusion onto his face. _

_Again, I whisper, "It's okay. I'm here to help."_

_Slowly, the cub leans forward. Loud, harsh voices surround us again, but I turn and shield him. "Tafadhali….please….he's no threat…I'll look after him," I say, tears rimming my eyes again. "He's just a cub."_

"_Siyo!" someone cries. _

"_Please…he's just a cub. I'll look after him, I swear," I cry with the cub's cry mixing with my own. _

_Someone starts to say something, but a firm hand from one of the elders stops him. Without a word, the elder looks at me; his eyes searching my face before I bow my head in respect. After a moment, the elder clears his throat, walks over, and bends down next me. His rough hand tilts my chin up until our eyes lock. With a simple nod, he smiles before walking away. Soon, everyone else starts to drift away and I hear my mother calling to come home for dinner. I nod, but glance back over at the dark cub, barely older than a year. Leaning in close, I stare down into those deep emerald eyes of the terrified cub, with a simple message: Save us._

My eyes snap open as I shoot up in bed. Sweat drips down my forehead as I blink in the darkness of night. Instantly, my hand moves across my stomach, breathing a sigh of relief as I feel the child moving inside me. What had happened? How long had I been asleep? A cool breeze drifts through the window as goosebumps run up and down my arms. Beside me, I hear Omarr's light snoring as I stare down at him. His face finally relaxed and peacefully from all worries and concerns for the tribe, like a king for his subjects. A small pang cuts into my heart as I look away. Yet, the sight of those emerald eyes will not leave me alone. Those eyes shining through his dark fur send shivers down my spine. Once more, I look down at my husband, if everyway but law, and sigh.

"No," I whisper through the darkness. "No…I can't abandon my family any longer. There's no choice, I must go."

Slowly, I slid off the mattress and move around the hut, using my hands as a guide against the walls. I pick up one of his sharpened spears and sigh. My stomach knots as I think of Queen Uru, but the hyenas force me to use it for protection. If I'm very to get my kingdom back, it will not be without bloodshed that I know. Unconsciously, my other hand slides into my pocket around my mother's necklace. The cool metal digs into my skin as I curl my fingers around it, drawing strength. For a moment, I glance back down at Omarr and sigh. Kneeling beside him, I kiss him gently and whisper a simple good bye before I slip outside.

Starlight shines across the sky, though guiding me. The cool breeze blows around me as I look in all directions. Only a few fires glow in the windows as other lovers cry out in happiness. I press my lips together and shake my head as I turn to the west. I start to move forward, but my feet stay frozen to the spot. I try to force them to move, but still the refuse to move. Leaves crunch behind me as I spin around to face Jamal. The older man stares down at me, confusion etched onto his face.

"Where are you going?" Jamal asks, taking another step toward me.

I bit my lip, my grip tightening on the spear.

Through the darkness, I see Jamal's eyebrows furrow. "Isn't that one of Omarr's spears?"

I shrug and turn away. Slowly, he comes up behind me; his arms wrapping around my stomach and press me back against him.

His hot, alcoholic breath tickles against my ear as he whispers into my ear. "You want anything to happen," his fingers dig into my stomach roughly, "to your child?"

Once more, his fingers dig into my stomach, like claws and he starts to kiss my neck. I try to break free, but he only tightens his grip around me. A low growl rumbles in my throat as I try to fight. His hand moves up and covers my mouth, pressing it down hard. At the moment release, I jab my elbow back into his stomach before he shoves me onto the ground. I try and scramble to my feet, but he grabs my ankle. I kick, but he only grunts in frustration.

"You little malya, your little shetani should rot in hell." He whispers. Leaning down he says, "Your child in the spawn of sat…Ahh!"

He releases my ankle as he stumbles back into a fire's light; blood runs down to his stomach before he collapses. My stomach knots as I stare down at him, the spear sticking out from his abdomen. I glance around as voices begin to come out from huts in curiosity. Terror and disgust pulses through my body; my fingers stained with his blood. Acid rises up in my throat, but I shallow it back down as I slip into the darkness, away from the scene.

Gray clouds hand over me as I walk across the savanna. Looking up at the sky, I sigh. Three days without food, yet, somehow I had found my way back to the savanna. Yet, it wasn't the same I had known for years. The rivers were dry with large cracks in the barren ground. No birds fly across the sky and no herds graze and eat their fill. What had happened here? How could Scar have let the Pride lands go to ruin? I stagger around, but keep heading west. My stomach aches, but the barren landscape before me dashes my hopes for food. After a moment, I sink down onto my knees and shiver. Jamal's blood still glistens against my hands. What had I done? Have I killed a man? What have I become? My body starts to sway as I fight to keep myself conscious. Laughter breaks into my thoughts as I jump up, all my senses on alert.

"Who's there?" I ask, my voice hoarse, but strong.

More laughter echoes around me before the hyenas emerge. Three of them surround me and start to circle me. I follow each one; my eyes turning from one to the other slowly, even as terror runs through my body. Those yellow, green eyes stare at me, confused, but hunger shines through them.

"What are you?" one of them asks.

I open my mouth, but can't find my voice.

One of the others laughs. "What's wrong, cat got your tongue?"

I gulp, but say, "I'm Kimaria, princess of the Pride lands."

All the laugher stops as they three stare at me again; their eyes wide with confusion and awe. One of them, the leader, walks over to me. "You…the little brat Mufasa adopted?"

I grit my teeth, that they dare say his name, but nod. Shivers run down my spine as I stare at them again. The hyenas mumble something and start herding me back. Their prickly fur cuts against my skin as they force me to walk. I sway on my feet, but the hyenas nip at my ankles to force me to keep going. After a few minutes, I dare to breathe a sigh of relief as Pride Rock comes into view. Yet, we turn off to the left and go around until we reach the back entrance. The leader of the hyenas turns around and motions for all of us to stop. I bit my lip and nod before the hyena disappears. After a few moments, the leader comes back; his eyes narrowing as he looks at me.

"Come," he says, turning away and leading us inside.

The other hyenas push me forward. I stumble, but quickly stand back up; the cool stone feels nice against my feet as I walk. Again, the hyenas push me forward, cursing under their breath. We enter the small back cavern with a large raisin rock, used for a bed, and a small cage of animal bones set against the right wall. Blue feathers and a yellow, orange beak, and black beaty eyes stare up at me.

"Za…zu?" I say, my voice quivering.

"Kimaria….no…it can't be you…you died…" Zazu says, looking away from me.

"No!" I say, breaking away from the hyenas. I run over and kneel down beside the cage. Still, Zazu refuses to look at me; his eyes cast down. Slowly, I lean down and stare into the cage; my fingers slipping through the bars to touch him. Zazu moves to the back wall and continues to stare at the floor. My heart pounds against my chest as I see a tear roll down his beak. I feel the hyenas staring at me, but I ignore them.

"Zazu…it is me," I say, reaching to him again. For a moment, my fingertips brush against his head. His eyes grow wide as he looks up at me; our eyes locking. His small body quivers as he tries to hold back tears, running toward me and laying his wings against my leg. I run my index finger over his head and smile down at me, my own tears rolling down my face.

"Kimaria, you're alive," Zazu whispers, before bowing his head to me.

I open my mouth, but another voice cuts me off.

"Who do we have here?" Scar asks from behind me.

I spin around, my wrists cutting against the bones of Zazu's cage. The older lion stares me, confusion etched onto his face before realization dawns. A tiny smile curls on his lips as he begins to walk over toward me. His fierce emerald eyes staring back at me. The same ones from my dream. With simple wave of his paw, the hyenas run back out of the cave.

"My…my dear Kimaria…what a surprise and here I thought you were died," he says.

I glare at him. "What gave you that idea?"

Scar ignores me, looking past me at Zazu. "Well the bird here certainly thought so, but no matter you're here now."

Slowly, I move away from the cage and stand up as Scar inches closer. From his prison, Zazu mutters, "So he's gonna pretend to be, Mufasa."

Scar turns on him, teeth clenched together. "Never say that"

"Taka, stop," I say.

The dark lion pauses, raises his head, and turns toward me. I stare at him, just as I stared down at the little dark cub I used to hold in the arms. The little cub who I had saved death was now the monster before me. Scar/Taka slowly starts to circle me; inching closer with each step. His voice is low as he says, "So where have you been hiding all this time, Kimmy?"

I bite my lip as the old nickname echos in my mind.

Scar glares at me and continues to circle me. "Well, you certainly have not been feed," he says, leaning in close. For a moment, he pauses and looks directly at me. His eyes widen slightly as he whispers, "You're with child?"

I gulp and try to step back; my right hand instantly covering my stomach. Without another word, he turns and bounds off to the entrance. I stand there for a moment, unable to move before Zazu calls my name.

I glance over at him. "What is it?"

He says nothing, but his large eyes say it all. Save us. I shiver as my dream circles through my mind. Biting my lip, I sigh and start to follow him. I pause at the cave's entrance and slid back into shadow as Scar's voice echoes across the Pride lands calling for Sarabi. Below, I hear the hyenas growl and lash their teeth out at something, but I don't know what. Only a few moments later, Sarabi comes up and faces Scar. Her whole body seems stiff, but proud.

"Yes, Scar," she says, her voice flat.

Scar begins pacing back and forth in front of her. "Where is your hunting parties? They're not doing their job!"

"There is no more food. All the herds have moved on," she says.

The male lion shakes his head and for a moment his eyes look back toward the cave. "No," he says, turning away, "You're just not looking hard enough."

Sarabi sighs. "It's over and we have only one choice, we must leave Pride Rock."

Scar turns on her. "No, we're not going anyway, Sarabi."

"You can't do that," she cries.

"I can do whatever I like I'm king."

"If you were half the king, Mufas-"

"I'm ten times the king Mufasa was!" Scar cries, striking Sarabi across the face and sending her sliding across the ground. Without a second thought, I run out of the cave over to Sarabi just as a large flash of lighting echoes overhead followed by a growl. I glance up and freeze; my heart pounding in my chest, there is no mistaking it: Simba's a live!

**Well we're reaching the end of the story, in about another chapter or two. Please tell me what you think about this chapter with as much detail as possible. What did you think of Kimaria and Jamal issuse? Was the whole Zazu and Kim scene to sugary or anything? And what did you think of the Scar and Kim? Please let me know and keep a look out for the next chapter. Thanks so much**


	17. Chapter 17

**Here it is, the last chapter. I've enjoyed writing this story. I hope you enjot this last chapter. I own ntoing, but Kimaria, the rest is owned by Disney. I hope you enjoy. **

**Mauaji = Murder **

**Last Time:**

**"I'm ten times the king Mufasa was!" Scar cries, striking Sarabi across the face and sending her sliding across the ground. Without a second thought, I run out of the cave over to Sarabi just as a large flash of lighting echoes overhead followed by a growl. I glance up and freeze; my heart pounding in my chest, there is no mistaking it: Simba's a live!**

"Mufasa…no you're dead!" Scar whispers, shrinking back into the shadows.

The young, strong golden lion bounds down from a cliff; his eyes fixed on Scar. After a moment, he turns and begins to walk over me and Sarabi. His brown eyes grow wide as he stares at me. Taking a step forward, he looks between me and his mother before his eyes settle on me. He blinks, confusion etched onto his face before he looks back to his mother. He walks over to her and nudges her gently. Sarabi moans and blinks turning her head toward the young lion.

"Mufasa," she whispers, uncertainly.

The young lion shakes his head. "No, it's me."

"Simba?" Her eyes shift over to me and grow wide. "Kimaria…you're both alive…how?"

Simba glances over at me and then back at his mother. "It…it doesn't matter. We're home."

Simba nuzzles his mother as I wrap one arm over Simba and the other around Sarabi. I breathe in deeply, allowing his scent to fill my lungs. My fingers dig into his mane as a low purr vibrates through him; Simba…my little brother who I thought had died. How has Simba bring brought back to us? Yet, none of that matters now. Quietly, I whisper a small prayer to the gods and the Great Kings of the past. Off to the right, I hear Scar muttering under his breath before he clears his throat. I glance up as Simba looks over at his uncle.

"Simba?...Simba…Kimaria well I'm little surprised to see you, _alive_," Scar says, shooting an accusing glance at three hyenas.

I push away from Sarabi and stand up as Simba starts to advance on his uncle. Simba sinks low against the ground, his voice layered with a growl. "Give me one good reason I shouldn't rip you apart?"

I walk over and place hand on his back; his fur and body tense, but he doesn't look at me. Above us, the three hyenas gulp and back away without looking at us. Scar blinks and looks me and Simba as he continues to back up against the wall. His eyes plead with us, but his words are directed at Simba.

"Now…Simba…you must understand the pressures of ruling a kingdom-"

"Are no longer yours," Simba says, his voice deepening in authority. "Step down, Scar."

Scar nods, smiling lightly. "Oh I would…" he pauses and points upward to a army og hyenas parched on the ledge, "However, there is a small little problem, they think I'm king."

I gulp, but Simba rubs against me in encouragement. Again, I place my hand upon his back while my other one crosses my stomach protectively. Scar shifts his eyes to me; his eyes searching my face for a moment. A flash of sorrow and confusion fill his eyes, but it vanishes as quickly as it had come. I shake my head; now wasn't the time to be stuck in the past.

Scar smiles, again looking between me and his nephew. "And think of it this way, I'm saving you two from having to choose. After all, which one of you would rule? Why not let everyone think of me as the king?"

"You're not," Nala says behind us. "Simba is the rightful…" Her voice trails off as I turn around as Taariq helps Sarabi to her feet. "Kimaria…but Zira said you died."

My eyebrows shoot up as I glance back over at the cave. I have not seen Zira at all, where is she? Behind me, I hear a low growl from Scar. After a moment, Nala clears her throat. "Simba and Kimaria are the rightful heirs."

Nala stands in the center and stares at the three of us. I scan the group of lionesses; my heart sinking as I see that three are missing. I had not known all of them, but it still hurt. Behind me, I hear the hyenas begin to chuckle before Simba growls and looks back at his uncle.

"The choice is yours Scar either step down or fight us," Simba says.

Scar slinks low to the ground and moves around us; his fur rubbing against my leg as he passes. Simba and I turn around to face him and the pride. All the other lionesses gasp as they stare at me. On instinct, I place my hand over my stomach and watch as Scar walks over to the lionesses before turning back to us.

"Does this all have to end with violence? I know I'd hate to be responsible for the death of a family member, don't you agree Simba?" Scar asks, his eyes narrowing on Simba.

My stomach knots as I glance down at my hand. Jamal's blood still stained onto my fingers. I press my lips together and look away from the pride as Simba stiffens beside me. For a moment, Scar shifts his gaze over to me; his eyes narrowing as he stares at me. The scar across his eye seems to mock me before he turns away from me. Beside me, I feel Simba take a step forward as he shakes his head.

"That's not gonna work Scar, I put it behind me," Simba says.

Scar nods, but looks back over at the lionesses. "Yes, but what about your faithful subjects, have they?"

My eyebrows furrow, but Nala beats me in asking, "Simba, what is he talking about?"

Scar smiles as he walks back over and begin to circle us. "Ah…so you haven't told your little secret. Well Simba why don't you tell them? Tell them who is responsible for Mufasa's death."

I narrow my eyes at him. What had happened to the little Taka I had loved as a child? How can he put Simba through this when Simba didn't even know who did it? Simba takes another step forward and looks directly at the pride. For a moment, I glance over at him but he ignores me as he surveys the pride again.

"Well who killed Mufasa?" Scar asks looking at Simba.

Taking a deep breath, Simba says, "I did."

A small gasp erupts from the pride; shock etched onto each face with wide eyes. I blink twice as his words sink in. Yet, they don't make any sense? II sink down beside him and place my hand against his mane; my fingers digging gently into it, but he won't look at me. After a moment, Sarabi breaks away from the group and walks over to us. Simba tries to shrink away, but I tug at him gently. Sarabi looks between us for a moment; her eyes searching for some truth or trace of a lie. His lower lip quivers as her eyes settle on her son.

"It's not true. Simba…tell me it's not true," she begs in a whisper.

Simba closes his and looks down at the ground. "It's true."

"You see he admits it, Murder!" Scar says as lighting flashes behind him; his green eyes flashing as looks at Simba and I.

I gulp, but stand up facing him. Scar walks over and begins to circle us again despite Simba's despite pleas of innocence.

"If it weren't for you, Mufasa would still be alive. It's your fault he's dead, do you deny it?" Scar asks.

Simba watches his uncle cautiously. "No."

"Than your guilty!" Scar declares.

"No!" I cry as I take a step in front of him.

Scar smiles and shakes his head. "You can't protect him anymore, wa kike."

He shoves past; his eyes now glued onto Simba. A low growl rumbles in my throat as I take a step forward, but several hyenas circle me; their fierce yellow eyes scanning my body. Once more, my hand began to slide over my stomach, but I force my hand to stay down. No can know that I carry a child. I shiver as a cold wind blows around me as dark clouds hang overhead. Shaking my head, I look over as Scar advances on Simba with a group of hyenas following behind them. I couldn't hear Scar's words, but Simba's body quivers in fear as he backs up toward the ledge of Pride Rock, until he slips down almost over the edge.

"Simba!" Nala and I cry out together.

Lighting flashes and sets the dry grass below catches fire. The smoke rising has a hellish orange glow as Simba roars in pain. I cringe at the sound as an image of my old family; their screams merging with Simba's. Tears rim my eyes, but I suck them back down, now isn't the time to think about that. I try to get past the hyenas, but they keep me back. Near the edge of Pride Rock, Scar slinks down and whispers something into Simba's ear. With a great feat of strength, Simba jumps back up and lands on top of Scar.

"No, Simba, please," Scar begs.

"Tell them the truth," Simba commands in a low growl.

Silence falls across the pride as all pairs of eyes turn toward the two lions. My heart starts pounding against my chest. No…Scar couldn't have told him about what our past together? What had he said? Nothing made any sense as I strain to hear Scar's reply. Simba raises his paw off of Scar's throat and whispers something else. I strain to hear it, but I still can't hear the exchange between them.

After a moment, Scar clears his throat and says, "I killed Mufasa!"

I feel my body go numb while the lionesses and hyenas push past me and attack each other. Claws, teeth, and screams of pain surround me as I try to move in between them, to stop the fighting. No…now is not the time to stop it. Bloodshed is inevitable and I shiver as I hear Jamal's cry of pain. I'm not innocent anymore and I need to take control. Hyenas pounce on the lionesses as growls and roars echo around me. My back hits the ground as sharp claws rip into my skin; a low chuckle from the hyena meets my ear. I cry out as I try to twist away, but his claws rip through my hair as I scream harder. A loud smack and a high pitched fighting call causes the hyena to release me. Craning my neck up, I see Rafiki before he jumps down and starts to fight off a group of hyenas on his own. I scramble back toward the cave just as a small market runs inside being chased by another hyena. I stumble inside as Zazu cries out to be set free.

"Let me out, let me out!" he cries.

"Let me in! Let me in!" the market shouts at the same time as he slides inside the cage. "Please don't eat me."

The hyena laughs at the plea. Zazu glances over at me and starts to say something, but another voice cuts him off. Spinning around, I see a large red warthog. The hyena looks over at us, confusion etched onto his face. Slowly, I inch closer toward Zazu, ignoring all the banter between the hyena and warthog.

Zazu looks up at me and whispers, "Are you okay?"

I open my mouth, but again I'm out off by the warthog as he gives a battle cry and runs towards us. His large tusks cut the cage of bones open before he turns and asks the hyenas. Chaos surrounds us as the bones of the cage snap and break while the hyena screams in pain. I wince as I back up against the wave; blood running down my shoulder, staining my blouse. Beside me, I feel Zazu flap his wings before he settles himself on my other shoulder. High pitched yelps echo around the cave as the hyena runs out of the cave. The market and the warthog cheer as we follow the hyena outside. Emerging from the cave, I spot Scar off to the right, trying to run away. A sudden roar of vengeance echoes from the right as Simba starts to run after him. For a moment, he pauses and looks over at me; his eyes wide as he stares at the blood.

"Kimaria?" he asks.

"Simba, we-"

"I know," he says, lowering himself onto the ground. "We have to go."

Carefully, I swing my leg over his back and sit upon him; my fingers gripping his mane with all my strength. Without another word, he bounds forward to follow Scar. I feel his body sway beneath me as he quickens his pace. My stomach twists as I try to keep myself on his back as he climbs the rocky edge. Ahead of us, I see flames of fire surrounding the back; the small dried grass burning into ash. I gasp and lower myself as Simba jumps through the flames; the heat and blaze licking at my bare skin and hair as we pass through it. Landing on the other side, I force myself to slide off Simba's back, but my hand holds it on to steady myself. Simba glances over at me concern flickering through his eyes, but I nod and he turns his attention back on his uncle. His eyes narrow as he takes a few steps forward.

"Mauaji," he whispers.

"Simba…Simba…Kimaria…I beg you please have mercy, I beg you," Scar pleads, looking between me and Simba. His eyes linger on me for a moment longer, but I lower my eyes. I can't see him as the small cub I had once. He was a monster now and after thing he had done….I shake my head as Simba answers. "You don't deserve to live."

"But…I'm family," Scar says, looking directly at me. "It's the hyenas who are the real enemy. It was their fault, it was their idea."

"Why should I believe you, everything you ever told me was a lie," Simba says softly.

Scar's eyes grow wide and his voice begins to tremble in fear. "What…what are you gonna do?...Yu wouldn't kill your own uncle."

Simba sighs and glances over at me. I bite my lip and glance over at Scar. For a moment, I see the little cub cowering in fear as he waits for his sentence of life of death. My heart skips a beat as his eyes lock with mine; those large green eyes begging for life. Shaking my head, I glance back over at Simba and then back at Scar.

"Run…run away, Scar," I say, my voice quivering with uncertainty.

"And never return," Simba finishes.

Scar's face twists into frown or fear and then into a small smile. He slinks low to the ground and moves between us. Simba and I turn and watch him pause at a pile of hot embers. Looking down at them, he says, "Of course, your majesty!"

He smacks his paw through the embers, tossing them at Simba. Instantly, Simba backs up shakes his head at the hot embers. I glare at Scar, but he pays no attention to me; his eyes fixed on Simba. The dark lion jumps and pins Simba to the ground by the neck. Simba cries out in pain, but shoves his uncle off and starts to jump. Yet, his eyesight might be a little off cause he jumps toward me. Something shoves me in my side hard and I collapse onto the ground; a roar of pain echoing in around me before I slip into darkness.

Something wet hits my face as I struggle back into consciousness. More rain drops hit my face as I open my eyes. The sky has darkened even more as the rain quickens its pace. Low hisses surround me as smoke rises up from the dead fire. I blink twice and look around and spot Simba looking down over the cliff. I gulp as I feel Jamal's blood washing off my own hands. After a moment, he turns back and walks over to me silently. I open my mouth, but he just shakes his head. My heart sinks down into my stomach as I blink back tears. I can't cry for that monster….he wasn't the little cub. Again, my heart skips a beat as I lay my hand over my stomach and sigh in relief. Together, Simba and I walk back down and meet the pride.

Zazu flies down and bows respectfully at us as we pass. All the other lionesses watch us as we step down onto the main ground below Pride Rock. All of them circle around us, except for Zira who stands off alone, shielding two little cubs from the rain. For a moment, I glance over toward the horizon. Smoke fills the air as the rain tries to wash it away. Dried grass and dried up rivers starch beyond my sight, but there is no time to think about it. Off to the right, I see Simba nuzzling Nala lovingly. A tiny smile forms at the corners of my lips as Sarabi comes up to me. I kneel down and wrap my arms around her as she nuzzles my neck.

"Oh my daughter…I love you," she whispers.

I pull away and look into her eyes. "I love you, mom."

Sarabi licks my face as Simba comes over to us. I smile and wrap my arms around him and breathe in his warm, wet scent; my fingers digging into his fur. A single jingle of a gourd breaks us apart as we turn. Rafiki stands at the back base of Pride Rock and points his staff up to the top. I feel my breath catch in my throat as Scar's words echo in my mind. Who is gonna take the place to rule? Simba and I look at each other and slowly I begin to curtsy to him, but he shakes his head. I glance up at him, our eyes locking for a moment. In the back of my mind, I feel the lionesses watching us, but I ignore them. Biting my lip, I stand up and turn with my brother toward Pride Rock as we begin to climb.

When we meet Rafiki, he arches his back and bows to us. Sumba pulls him into a hug as I slide my hand into my pocket. The silver necklace seems to shine in the rain as it lies in my palm. Slowly, Rafiki pulls it up as I pull my hair back. The pendant slides into place inches above my breasts; its cool metal feels warm against my skin as I let my hair back down. Turning back to Rafiki, he places his hands on both of our shoulders and smiles at us.  
"It is time," he says.

Slowly, Simba and I glance at each other and then begin to walk up Pride Rock. My heart skips a beat as we continue to climb, side by side. At the ledge, I pause and clutch my necklace in my hand. How can we do this? I'm not a lion or lionesses. For a moment, I look at the sky as a patch of clouds part to reveal to a patch of stars.

Closing my ears, I hear my parents and Mufasa's voice merging into one saying, "Remember."

I open them and lower my hand from my necklace and take a step back down the edge. Simba looks at me, confusion etched onto his face. Yet, I smile and nod at him. For a moment, he hesitant, but then takes a deep breath and roars over the pride lands, taking his rightful place as king. On his second roar, I cry out with him in a pure lioness roar of being the second queen beside Nala. Below the pride joins us as they roar with acceptance of the ruling. As their roars fill my ears, I smile, feeling my child inside of me. I had come so far and have survived so much being a daughter to my tribe…my family…and my pride, I was the daughter of a pride.

**Well there is is, the final chapter and end to my story. To answer the question you're all dying to know was that Kim basically became like an extreme trustful adviser with being the "second queen" and is still royal, but is not a full queen. Sorry I just couldn't bring myself to do Simba and Kim being the King and queen because of the speices thing and then I coudn't take Simba's moment away from him either, so please don't be mad at me. **

**What did you think of the ending? And did Kim grow at all during the story? But don't get side there is one squeal I have an idea for, if you want another story with these characters. I hope you guys all enjoyed. And please review and I LOVE ALL my reviews. You guys are AWESOME!**


End file.
